Give me one reason to trust you
by sskitty2006
Summary: Hermione wakes up from her nap to find Draco Malfoy in her bedroom ,asking her for help with a plan to defeat Voldemort. Hermione accepts the offer ,not knowing that that decision had just changed her life. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my second fanfic ever. I really hope you like it. In case you are currently reading my first fanfic, I wanted to say that I am still updating it and will be carrying on with it. It is called 'Slytherin Potter and Malfoy at the Burrow for the summer' for anyone who would like to know. **

**This is after Hogwarts. Hermione's parents are dead and were killed by Death Eaters a long time ago. She lives in a flat in muggle London and is the best auror the ministry ever had. Harry lost the battle of Hogwarts ,but was not killed. Voldemort won ,but his number of followers had been reduced significantly ,meaning that he couldn't take over the wizarding world. He is trying to gain full power again. Draco is the Dark Lord's most loyal Death Eater ;however, during the last year he has had a change of heart. Now let us begin.**

She felt someone tug her sheets. She woke up thinking it was her cat (Crookshanks). She looked down. No cat, no dog, only a hand. She sat up and reached for her wand on her bedside table. But it wasn't there. Feeling very scared now, she turned on her bedside lamp and a familiar face loomed out of the darkness ,staring in apprehension at the deft witch. She had punched him in the face before ,he could not forget that.  
"You!" Her words were spat with malice and fury.

"Yes me ,Granger" Malfoy stated as cooly as possible ,trying to resist the urge to grab her arm and apparate her to his hideaway instantly.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Hermione shouted ,sitting up straight in bed.

"One question at a time ,Granger. I dismantled your wards and walked inside ,like a normal person" Draco smirked slightly and carried on cooly before Hermione could protest, "to ask for an agreement"

"Agreement? You think I am going to accept an agreement from YOU. You do realise that I am a highly qualified auror and have the right to bound you here and send you to the ministry for a trial" Hermione raged at him ,shouting at the top of her lungs. Draco paled slightly and tightened his grip on her wand.

"You could do that if you had a wand" Draco twirled her wand before her eyes ,but snatched it back the moment she made a grab for it. Hermione ,realising her disadvantage, clenched her fists. "And I would advise that you do not fight me the muggle way ,seeing as I have two wands" Draco smirked. Although he wasn't the arrogant and hateful prat he used to be, he still enjoyed watching other people's discomfort.

"What are you going to do to me?" Hermione whimpered ,knowing that she was overpowered. Draco's eyes widened at the sight of the Gryffindor girl ,looking at him apprehensively and expecting the worst. He had been picturing this conversation for almost a year now and he had never expected Granger to act all defeated and hopeless. He thought he would've had to restrain her from beating him to the ground. Looks like the rumours were true: the light had lost hope. Draco took a deep breath and collected himself. He was going to do it now. If Granger accepted his offer, then they would most likely have defeated Voldemort by the end of the year. If not, all his years work would have been wasted and he would have to be a convicted murderer for the rest of his life.

"I am not here to hurt you ,Granger. However strange that must be, I have no intention of hurting you ,ever" Draco looked up at Granger. Her mouth was slightly open and she was looking at him like she had never seen him before. She actually looked sweet in that moment of innocent confusion and surprise.

"You are- Is this a trick ,Malfoy. Because I am not falling for it" Hermione looked like she was convinced that it was a trick ,but there was a hopeful and questioning tone in her voice.

Draco chuckled. Hermione looked surprised at his nonchalant tone. "No ,Granger, as I said, I am here to give you an offer and I would like you to hear me out" Draco took a deep breath and started. Hermione listened intently. She was ,although she hated to accept it, quite interested in his plan to defeat Voldemort. She was always the one formulating the plans with Harry and Ron ,so it felt nice to listen to another's plan for once. Draco just talked and talked. It was easy after he started. When he finished speaking, they sat in silence for a while.

"So, what do you think?" Draco asked ,breaking the silence. With one nod or shake of Granger's head, his life would be determined.

"Malfoy, you are his most loyal Death Eater. You are the second most Wanted wizard in the world. You bullied me for 7 whole years. You have murdered more than 50 innocent people. You work for the group of people who killed my parents. Give me one reason to trust you?" Hermionie counted the reasons off on her fingers ,then looked up at Malfoy. He was paler than usual and sighed.

"I don't think I can give you a clear shot answer ,but I have worked on this plan for a whole year. I just need your help to understand a few things and carry them out. Also, if you accept, we shall be staying together ,as housemates, so you will be able to keep an eye on me and know that I am not doing anything Dark. Though you know that I shall have to attend Death Eater meetings every week." Draco looked at Hermione ,pleading with his eyes. She furrowed her brow at his expression. She really wanted to believe him ,but something nagged at her conscience.

"And I will have to keep this a secret from Ron and Ginny ,but Harry can know?"

"Yes I believe so. He is the one who will have to defeat my master ,anyone else would die trying." There was silence after this. Hermione was thinking things through.

"I accept" She held out her hand and Draco shook it ,beaming at her. Hermione tried to beam back ,but it turned out as a grimace.

"So, first step, I will go to your hideaway house and stay there for the night. Then ,trusting that you won't murder me in my sleep, I will go to Harry's place tomorrow and bring him here to discuss your plan. If Harry doesn't accept then I obliviate him. If Harry does accept, then we carry on from there" Hermione recited the next days plans out loud.

"Bang on!" Draco beamed at her ,extremely happy that Granger had caught on so well. He then grabbed her arm and apparated with her to the porch outside his hideaway. The sun was setting now and just before they left ,they heard a knock on Hermione's door.

**This is my first chapter. Do you like it? Hope you do. If you like it or not ,pls reveiw. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 -Harry

**Hello everyone, I really hope you are enjoying this story. I need ideas on the plan Draco had. I know I should be knowing these things ,as the author ,but I am really confused which one to pick. Either, we go along with the Horcrux plan ,where Draco and Hermione shall destroy Horcruxes OR we go along with a muggle bomb plan ,where Draco and Hermionie need to get hold of a bomb and blow up Voldemort ,because Horcruxes do not work when muggle technology is involved. Please vote in the reveiws. If you have another idea about Draco's plan, I will be more than happy to accept that idea as well. Simply write it in the reveiws below. Thankyou! **

Hermione woke up first the next morning and proceeded to explore her room. She had not had time last night ,as her mind was too worked up to do anything. It was the size of a normal sized room with a window looking out to the sea beyond. It was a lovely view ,Hermione had always enjoyed watching the sea splash on the shore and then retreat ,in her childhood. It calmed her down and allowed her to think. She wandered around the room ,taking in the beautifully white paint on the walls and the maroon and gold table in the corner ,until she reached the bookcase. It was filled with books. Almost all of them, she registered had been enlisted to them at school ,except for a few potions and healing books which lay on the highest shelf. She found a gold-threaded book of Hogwarts a History. Hermione was craving to read them ,but she wanted to explore her room as well. Knowing that she will have the afternoon to make a start on them, she allowed her eyes to wander. They settled on a ceiling-high mahogany wardrobe. _Damn it! I forgot to bring some clothes._ She opened the wardrobe expecting to see it empty and perhaps a bit dusty ,but what she saw made her take two steps back. 10 beautiful witch's robes were hanging in the cupboard. Each felt like silk and were threaded with either silver or gold thread. They were in various different colours. One was emerald green with silver fastenings; another was maroon with golden fastenings. Hermionie smiled. Draco would always impose his own house colours upon others. Hermionie checked the time. She had 20 minutes before she would have to go downstairs. Enough time to try on a few outfits. Hermionie reached into the wardrobe and caught hold of the emerald green robes. _Did it have to be Slytherin?_ Sighing, she tried it on. It fitted her perfectly. She wondered how Malfoy would've found out what size she was. She twirled around in front of the mirror in her room ,admiring the way Slytherin colours looked on her. Suddenly a silver stag came up to her out of nowhere.  
"Hermione! Where are you? Are you alright? I need to talk to you urgently about your case on Malfoy!" The stag disappeared in a puff of smoke. _Oh no! I am not supposed to meet you yet. _Hermione was fretting. Why did Harry want to talk her about Malfoy? And this early in the morning? Did someone see him walking into her house last night?

Hermione jumped as Draco knocked on her door. "Hermione, are you alright I thought I heard someone talking" Hermione opened the door and allowed Draco in.

"It was Harry, he sent me a patronus and wants to talk to me urgently about the your case" Hermione rushed ,sitting down on the edge of her bed ,while Draco sat on a chair. Draco paled considerably.

"Y-You're working on my case" he felt stiff ,was she going to turn him in.

"Yes, thankfully, if someone else had been running it, it would've meant that I would have to feed them false information discreetly and make them beleive the information. Now, all I have to do is not work and make up some false information to tell the public and write in my reports" Hermione recited

"So you're not going t turn me in?" Draco was shocked "Even now that you know the plan and can do it all by yourself?"

"No, I don't think so ,though it's a good threat to keep you going" Hermione chuckled "And you know I won't be able to do it without your help. Who will be the spy from inside his inner circle?"

"Yes, that's true" Draco reassured himself. "So are you going to meet Potter now"

"Yes, I think that will be ideal for him and me. I shall cut across him while he is talking about your case and introduce the idea of Voldemort getting defeated." Hermionie started pacing around the room ,just like she did when she was anxious. "I hope he accepts it. I mean, being Harry, he will probably do it for the wizarding world. But what if he doesn't, then what will happen. How are we supposed to carry on? All this stands on my shoulders!"

"Calm down ,Granger" Draco watched ,amused, as she perched on the edge of her bed and held her head in her hands. "Just go and see Potter. I'm sure he will accept if you say it nicely. If you need me to interfere then simply send a patronus."

"Alright. I'm ready for this." Hermione got up and picked up her beaded handbag ,turning it silver to match the fastenings on her new robes.

Then ,just as she was going to apparate, Malfoy smirked and shouted after her "Slytherin colours really suit you ,Granger, did I ever tell you that?" Blushing profusely, Hermione turned away from the flattering Slytherin and with a pop disappeared into thin air. Draco stared at the place where she had vanished for a few seconds before he heaved himself off the comfy chair and trudged downstairs to prepare a small feast for when Potter came to his house.

Hermione landed clumsily outside Number 12 Grimmauld place and stumbled inside. She was still pondering the compliment Malfoy had given her before she had disapparated. _Did he really mean it? Why was he being so kind to her? Why did he buy her these robes ,which must have cost a fortune, for her?_ Before she could try and figure out any answers, two bodies hugged her. One was a red-headed girl and another a black-haired boy.

"Thank goodness! Harry would have sent a search party if you had not come within the next 5 minutes." Ginny gave Hermione a squeeze before stepping back and beaming at one of her best friends.

"Well, I had to be careful. I came to your house yesterday in the evening and you didn't answer. When I looked through your bedroom window, I could've sworn I saw a flash of pale blonde hair before it vanished. I thought the worse ,but reassured myself that I had imagined it. But when you hadn't come to office today, I got worried and sent you a patronus instantly ,making something up about Malfoy's case ,so if you were captured by death eaters they won't suspect that I know anything" Harry said this all very quickly. Hermione faked a smile and asked whether Ginny had quidditch trials today.

"Yes I do ,in fact, I am late. I was fretting about your safety. See you later!" Ginny quickly waved and disapparated after summoning her broom. Sighing, Hermione lead the way to the kitchen. Grimmauld place had changed significantly since Harry had started living there with Ginny. Ginny ,who simply had Quidditch trials 3 a week, gave the house a proper makeover. The place was almost unrecognisable. The walls were painted white instead of the dull black and every single piece of furniture had been replaced or painted. Hermione was not paying attention to Ginny's handiwork.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about something" Hermione was staring at her knees ,while sitting at the dining table drinking a mug of steaming hot coffee.

"Will this explain the pale, blonde hair in your bedroom and your reasoning for not coming to work today" Harry asked ,staring at Hermione suspiciously. Hermione nodded.

"Let's hear the worst" Harry took a sip from his mug as Hermione started.

"Harry, I want you to imagine a world with no Voldemort or Death Eaters" Hermione watched as Harry's face showed bliss and peace.

"What would you do to give that to the wizarding world?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Anything" Harry answered without hesitation

"Okay, let me reframe my question, what would you not do to give that to the wizarding world?" Hermione watched as Harry furrowed his brow in thought.

"Allow my friends to die for me" Harry looked at Hermionie questioningly "Why?"

"Would you associate with your worst enemy and give them freedom just to get Voldemort defeated?" Hermione asked again. Harry looked confused ,but then his eyes widened in understanding.

"No -Hermionie -you didn't -Draco Malfoy?" Harry looked at Hermione as if she had gone crazy. Hermione didn't respond.

"Did you or did you not ask Draco Malfoy for help to make a plan to defeat Voldemort?" Harry was getting angry ,Hermione could sense dangerous waters.

"No Harry I would never go and ask him for help. In fact," Hermione smirked a smirk worthy of a Malfoy "he came to me"

"What!" Harry choked on his coffee.

Hermione explained what had happened last night. Harry listened in awe as Hermione laid out the facts for Harry to see.

"So you need me to cooperate with Malfoy to defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked ,incredulously. "Hermione, are you alright? You do remember mine and Malfoy's past ,don't you?"

"Yes of course ,but it is the only way to accomplish Malfoy's plan. Apparently anyone else who tries will be killed." Hermione stated "So will you do it?" Hermione watched as a tidal wave of emotions passed through Harry's eyes. Confusion. Fear. Anger. Arrogance. Adamance. Bravery. Confidence...

"And if I don't accept you shall obliviate me and I shall remember none of this conversation?" Harry confirmed.

"Yes, but that is simply to keep you safe and to make sure you don't try and accomplish the plan yourself. You need a spy from inside Voldemort's inner circle to take care of all the 'What if's" Hermione explained ,before asking Harry nervously "So...?"

"I'll do it" He finally said

**How are you liking it? Please reveiw and vote for the way you want them to defeat Voldemort. Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 -Brunch

**I still haven't got any votes about the way you would like them to defeat Voldemort. Pls vote quick or I won't be able to update.**

"Thank you so much Harry!" Hermionie squealed "I knew you would do anything to help the wizarding world"

"I know _I_ would do anything for the wizarding world ,Hermionie, but what about you. Why did _you_ agree to Malfoy?" Harry looked suspiciously at Hermionie.

"Harry Potter! How dare you!" Hermionie shouted widening her eyes in shock ,but she could feel a heat creeping up her neck.

"And ,as we are on that subject, why did Malfoy ask you of all people to help him?" Harry was curious to know why the purebld Slytherin would go to a filthy mudblood for help on his plan.

"Malfoy needed someone who had an interest in research, had been in the spotlight of battle and who was familiar with the muggle world. He did not want to allow many people on his secret and I fitted all those categories." Hermionie looked proud as she stood up and flattened her robes to get ready to apparate with Harry to Malfoy's house. Harry watched her. His eyes widened as he saw the robes she was wearing.

"Where did you get enough money to buy those?" Harry was staring unashamedly at the green silk and silver buttons.

Hermionie blushed slightly "Malfoy got them for me ,because I didn't have enough time to pack before going to his house" Hermionie spoke as casually as she could ,as if it was normal to buy your enemies highly expensive robes.

"So he- wait you said you were staying at his house?" Harry confronted her.

"No it slipped my mind ,but Malfoy said that if we were going to be working to defeat Voldemort together, we should stay together as we shall be apparating back and forth a lot and we shall have to work on the plan together" Hermionie wasn't being entirely truthful. She knew that if she told Harry that he would have to live with Malfoy then he would certainly refuse helping him defeat Voldemort.

"Well, I guess we shall have to get used to each others company if we are to be working together" Harry sighed. "But what am I going to tell Ginny?"

"Tell her you've got some auror expedition or something that would mean you could only come home for holidays or really crucial things" Hermionie suggested. "Leave her a message and you are to give her no hint of what you are doing." Hermionie left the room to give Harry some privacy while he wrote a note to his wife and started thinking about what Harry had said about Malfoy giving her silk robes just because she hadn't had enough time to get her own clothes. It was weird. Harry was right about that. Who would give their enemy extremely expensive clothes? And why had Hermionie given in so quickly to Malfoy's pleading? Maybe it was because of her wandless position? Maybe it was her desperation to do something to bring Voldemort down? She had no idea what had made her give in so easily. Before she could ponder more on the subject, Harry came out of the room ,wearing much more elegant-looking wizards robes and ready to go to Malfoy's house. Hermionie stifled a laugh when she saw that Harry had changed his robes.

"What?" Harry asked amused

"You know that Malfoy's house isn't as grand as you are expecting it to be. In fact, I think it is just about the same size as your aunt's home" Harry's eyes widened.

"How is he surviving?" Harry asked in mock incredulity "I thought he grew up in a mansion with at least 300 rooms"

"He did ,but looks like fate has changed him" Hermionie held out her hand. "Now don't argue with him the moment we get there"

"Fat chance" Harry snorted"

"Well at least try to get along with him. I assure you he has changed a lot since our school days" Hermionie said her last sentence with a sigh.

"All right!" Harry rolled his eyes "Now let's go"

There was a faint pop in the hallway of Grimmauld place before Harry and Hermionie landed outside Malfoy's house. Hermionie sent a patronus in to tell him that Harry was here and needed to be told the house's presence. Draco smirked as he saw Hermionie's patronus. He knew she would be able to convince Potter.

"Hello Granger, Potter" Draco left the house and nodded at the two Gryffindor's. "Brunch is ready. Come on in." Draco turned around and strided inside his house before gesturing them to follow him. Harry looked at Hermionie questioningly and she nodded ,encouraging him to step foot inside Draco's house. Harry was surprised at the simplicity of the house. It looked just like any other muggle house. Outside and Inside. He wondered how the rich Malfoy heir could bear to live like this. As the three of them went into the large kitchen/dining room, they were all thinking the same thing -how were they going to get along?

Draco lead the two Gryffindors to the rectangular dining table ,where a feast lay waiting. There was everything a welcoming feast would require: lamb chops, chicken burgers, sausages with gravy, mashed potato, fries, salad... Draco chuckled as he watched his two companions' mouths hang open. Harry was shaked from his reverie at human-like behaviour of the Death Eater and was suddenly suspicious and wary of the food. Hermionie simply smiled at Draco and sat at the table ,smoothing her robes. Draco joined Hermionie ,handing out plates to her and Harry ,who had followed suit and sat down.

"Did you make this all by yourself ,Malfoy?" Harry asked ,loading his plate ,but not touching anything.

"Yes, I learnt cooking from the house elves just before I left home" Draco was taking a chicken burger from the tower at the centre of the table.

"How are we supposed to trust that this isn't poisoned?" Harry asked directly. Draco sighed and placed his burger down on his plate.

"Let's just get this over with ,shall we, all this Death Eater business" Draco looked resigned.

"Wait a minute, does that mean that you haven't even told Hermionie yet about your sudden 'change of heart'?" Harry asked raging at Malfoy and looking at Hermionie for an explanation.

"I told Granger that I had a change of heart about a year ago ,but I didn't go into detail. I didn't want to explain it twice." Draco was staring at Harry ,who looked at Hermionie for answers.

"Hermionie does that mean that you trust-" Harry started.

"Let's allow Malfoy to carry on with his story" Hermionie cut in.

"Well, as you know in sixth year, I was given a task to kill Dumbledore. At first, I was overjoyed at the prospect of finally doing something so honourable for the Dark Lord. I loved the idea ,but as the year dragged on ,I started getting anxious. My plan wasn't woking. The vanishing cabinet was refusing to work and the deadline was coming closer. You found me ,Potter, crying in the boys toilets. That was my worst moment. I was angry. Angry at everything and everyone and when you came in Harry I readily lashed out at you. Not because I hated you ,but because I knew that you were right. And I knew that your side was the side that I could never be on. I was wrong ,but being a child I was simply following in my father's footsteps ,as many other children across the world do. I didn't think that a few years later I would be here." Draco paused for a moment ,reliving those years memories. Hermionie carried on for him ,trying to clarify what she knew.

"But you carried on trying to fullfill Voldemort's orders as you were too scared to disobey him and place your family's life in danger. On the day Dumbledore died you went and met him in the air ,while he was coming back to the school. You lead him to the astronomy tower and then..." Hermionie couldn't carry on her voice was obstructed. Harry was there when that happened and took over.

"You faced Dumbledore and raised your wand at him ,but you didn't strike. Dumbledore played for time and acted as if you were still a child and an innocent boy at Hogwarts. Then you showed him what you had become. He denied it and said that you weren't a killer -that he could save you and your family. All you had to do was agree. You were starting to lower your wand ,when Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Antonin Dolohov and a few other Death Eaters joined you up at the tower. Then you were scared. You knew you would have to kill him when you didn't want to. The Snape came and did the dirty work for you." Harry finished. Malfoy was pale and Hermionie was listening intently to Harry. He had never given her or Ron a proper account of what went on when Dumbledore had died.

"How do you know?" Draco asked ,his voice slightly croaky.

"I was there. Standing just feet away from you. Dumbledore had paralysed me to keep me safe." Harry was batting his eyelids and taking deep breaths ,trying to stop himself from breaking down in front of Malfoy.

"You saw the whole thing?" Harry nodded in response.

"Since then I have never been fully loyal to my master. Up until a year ago, I only killed because I was scared of what he would do to me if I refused. Then I started thinking what you heroes would be able to do if you had someone in Voldemort's inner circle on your side. I started gaining my masters trust and started working my way up. Being Voldemort's favourite, meant that I could get away with out actually doing any killing. As I worked my way up, I tried to find out more about my masters weaknesses and eventually I struck gold. I started formulating a plan and here I am today ,working with two Gryffindors to bring my master down" Draco ended dramatically and then stared at his companions seeing how they would react to his truthfulness. Hermionie looked interested and releived and Harry looked something between loathing and amazement. The rest of their brunch passed in silence with only two or three attempts at conversation from Hermionie.

**How are you liking this fanfic? Remember to vote for the plan you want me to use. Pls reveiw anyway. I would like to thank Pauli Jean Malfloy for her reveiw. If you favourite this or follow me then please reveiw as well ,just like her/him.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Hidden feelings and hugs

That afternoon, Hermione was in her room ,trying on all her other dress robes. They were all really nice and suited her well ,considering they were bought by Malfoy. She was still unsure why he had bought her all these expensive robes -she was a stupid filthy mudblood according to him after all. Perhaps it was a thank you gift for helping him. But Hermione wasn't too sure about that. Malfoy wasn't the kind of person who would give his enemies gifts as a way of saying thank you. Then again, Malfoy wasn't the kind of person who would go to his enemies for help either. Draco Malfoy was certainly a mystery ,all right. One moment he was smirking at you with a smug expression on his face. The next moment, he was confiding in you like a friend. Suddenly Hermione's musings were interrupted by a knock on her door. She opened it expecting to see Harry ,but instead meeting a pair of cold grey eyes instead.

'What are you doing here?' She asked surprised but slightly embarrassed that he had found her trying on the robes he had bought her.

As if reading her thoughts, he replied snidely 'I knew I was right getting those robes. That one was the most expensive out of all of them but I was absolutely sure that it would go well with you' Malfoy smirked smugly as a heat creeped up Hermione's neck.

'I shall repeat my question again. What are you doing here ,Malfoy' Hermione demanded. Malfoy looked slightly nervous all of a sudden.

'Well, i was asking what you would like to eat' Malfoy asked. Hermione looked surprised. Draco Malfoy had just been considerate and asked a mudblood what she would like to eat.

'Umm- I - uh- anything really' Hermione answered eventually ,heading out of the door. 'If you show me what you've got, I can help you cook up a meal'

'No that is not necessary...' Malfoy started.

'I insist' Hermione smiled faintly as she lead the way towards the kitchen. Malfoy was pleasant company when he wasn't being a prat. Hermione didn't necessarily like to be around him ,but it wasn't as bad as it used to in school. At least he was on the right side now and had his priorities right. Malfoy had certainly changed since Hogwarts and for the better.

'So, do you know how to cook?' Malfoy asked her as they entered the kitchen.

'Of course I do' Hermione protested indignantly ,'If you must know, in muggle schools we have a subject for cooking and I got the highest marks in my whole school' Hermione glared at Malfoy ,who simply smirked.

'No I must not know' he replied casually ,enjoying the effect his simple remark made on the bushy-haired Gryffindor. After a few seconds of annoyance Hermione calmed down enough to ask ,'Don't you have anything left from lunch that we could eat?'

'Well, yeah but I wasn't sure how picky you two were, so I thought I'd make something new' Hermione looked taken aback and laughed slightly. Now it was Malfoy's turn to look surprised. He ,even though he had spent 7 years knowing Granger, had never seen her do anything so carefree as laugh. He knew that sounded weird ,but he had never thought of Hermione Granger as a girl who laughed. She just seemed too uptight for such behaviour. He smiled wistfully at the laughing Gryffindor.

'Don't be silly, Malfoy. Me and Harry had to spend more than half a year in near starvation ,during seventh year. We aren't picky about what we eat. I thought it would be you who would be the picky one'

'You had to spend- Why and when?' Malfoy looked surprised.

'Don't you know where me,Harry and Ron were doing during seventh year?' Hermione asked. Draco shook his head. He really wanted to know what the Golden Trio were doing ,which placed them in near starvation.

'I should've told you before ,because this will decrease our work. You see, me, Harry and Ron went on a search for Voldemort's Horcruxes' Hermione sighed as Draco frowned indignantly at her.

'So you mean that you knew everything about Horcruxes that I told you yesterday?' Malfoy frowned angrily at her. So all that effort he put in to explain the theory of a Horcrux was for no reason.

'Well not everything,' Hermione defended herself. 'I had no idea about the flaw that you explained to me. But ,yes, I did already know all about Horcruxes and have destroyed 2 with the help from Harry and Ron' Malfoy was fuming. He had spent half an hour extra time at that stupid muggle house for nothing. Hermione was looking guilty but adamant. After a few angry seconds, Malfoy registered something.

'Granger, did you say that you destroyed four Horcruxes?'

'Yes though meaning that there were still 3 to go when the battle started' Hermione looked at her knees dejectedly. Draco was looking like his birthday had come early.

'This is fabulous news. Now we shall have less to do' Draco exclaimed ,beaming madly. 'Tell me which Horcruxes were destroyed' Hermione looked surprised. Just a moment ago Malfoy was fuming and now he was smiling like mad. Smiling. Now Hermione thought about it, she had never seen him smile ,ever. He looked nice smiling. It suited him better than the signature Malfoy smirk he usually wore during his school years. She smiled slightly.

'Well Harry destroyed his diary, Ron destroyed the locket, Dumbledore destroyed the ring and I destroyed the cup' Hermione counted them off on her fingers.

'That is amazing. What did you use?' Draco asked.

'Umm' Hermione looked strained. She wasn't sure whether telling Malfoy all this would help him or them with their errand.

'That afternoon, Hermione was in her room ,trying on all her other dress robes. They were all really nice and suited her well ,considering they were bought by Malfoy. She was still unsure why he had bought her all these expensive robes -she was a stupid filthy mudblood according to him after all. Perhaps it was a thank you gift for helping him. But Hermione wasn't too sure about that. Malfoy wasn't the kind of person who would give his enemies gifts as a way of saying thank you. Then again, Malfoy wasn't the kind of person who would go to his enemies for help either. Draco Malfoy was certainly a mystery ,all right. One moment he was smirking at you with a smug expression on his face. The next moment, he was confiding in you like a friend. Suddenly Hermione's musings were interrupted by a knock on her door. She opened it expecting to see Harry ,but instead meeting a pair of cold grey eyes instead.

'What are you doing here?' She asked surprised but slightly embarrassed that he had found her trying on the robes he had bought her.

As if reading her thoughts, he replied snidely 'I knew I was right getting that one. It was the most expensive out of all of them but I was absolutely sure that it would go well with you' Malfoy smirked smugly as a heat creeped up Hermione's neck.

'I shall repeat my question again. What are you doing here ,Malfoy' Hermione demanded. Malfoy looked slightly nervous all of a sudden.

'Well, i was asking what you would like to eat' Malfoy asked. Hermione looked surprised. Draco Malfoy had just been considerate and asked a mudblood what she would like to eat.

'Umm- I - uh- anything really' Hermione answered eventually ,heading out of the door. 'If you show me what you've got, I can help you cook up a meal'

'No that is not necessary...' Malfoy started.

'I insist' Hermione smiled faintly as she lead the way towards the kitchen. Malfoy was pleasant company when he wasn't being a prat. Hermione didn't necessarily like to be around him ,but it wasn't as bad as it used to in school. At least he was on the right side now and had his priorities right. Malfoy had certainly changed since Hogwarts and for the better.

'So, do you know how to cook?' Malfoy asked her as they entered the kitchen.

'Of course I do' Hermione protested indignantly ,'If you must know, in muggle schools we have a subject for cooking and I got the highest marks in my whole school' Hermione glared at Malfoy ,who simply smirked.

'No I must not know' he replied casually ,enjoying the effect his simple remark made on the bushy-haired Gryffindor. After a few seconds of annoyance Hermione calmed down enough to ask ,'Don't you have anything left from lunch that we could eat?'

'Well, yeah but I wasn't sure how picky you two were, so I thought I'd make something new' Hermione looked taken aback and laughed slightly. Now it was Malfoy's turn to look surprised. He ,even though he had spent 7 years knowing Granger, had never seen her do anything so carefree as laugh. He knew that sounded weird ,but he had never thought of Hermione Granger as a girl who laughed. She just seemed too uptight for such behaviour. He smiled wistfully at the laughing Gryffindor.

'Don't be silly,Malfoy. Me and Harry had to spend more than half a year in near starvation ,during seventh year. We aren't picky about what we eat. I thought it would be you who would be the picky one'

'You had to spend- Why and when?' Malfoy looked surprised.

'Didn't Voldemort tell you what we were doing during seventh year?' Hermione asked. Draco shook his head. He really wanted to know what the Golden Trio were doing ,which placed them in near starvation.

'I should've told you before ,because this will decrease our work. You see, me, Harry and Ron went on a search for Voldemort's Horcruxes' Hermione sighed as Draco frowned indignantly at her.

'So you mean that you knew everything about Horcruxes that I told you yesterday?' Malfoy frowned angrily at her. So all that effort he put in to explain the theory of a Horcrux was for no reason.

'Well not everything,' Hermione defended herself. 'I had no idea about the flaw that you explained to me. But ,yes, I did already know all about Horcruxes and have destroyed 2 with the help from Harry and Ron' Malfoy was fuming. He had spent half an hour extra time at that stupid muggle house for nothing. Hermione was looking guilty but adamant. After a few angry seconds, Malfoy registered something.

'Granger, did you say that you destroyed four Horcruxes?'

'Yes though meaning that there were still 3 to go when the battle started' Hermione looked at her knees dejectedly. Draco was looking like his birthday had come early.

'This is fabulous news. Now we shall have less to do' Draco exclaimed ,beaming madly. 'Tell me which Horcruxes were destroyed' Hermione looked surprised. Just a moment ago Malfoy was fuming and now he was smiling like mad. Smiling. Now Hermione thought about it, she had never seen him smile ,ever. He looked nice smiling. It suited him better than the signature Malfoy smirk he usually wore during his school years. She smiled slightly.

'Well Harry destroyed his diary, Ron destroyed the locket, Dumbledore destroyed the ring and I destroyed the cup' Hermione counted them off on her fingers.

'That is amazing. What did you use?' Draco asked.

'Umm' Hermione looked strained. She wasn't sure whether telling Malfoy all this would help

'What's wrong?' He asked ,noticing her wringing her hands in her lap.

'I don't think that I should be telling you this. I mean, we have told no one. It has stayed in our friendship group. Just the three of us know and now ,if I tell you, I will be revealing our innermost secrets to … to' Hermione looked at Draco tentatively.

'What? What do you consider me as? A death eater? Your school enemy? Who am I to you?' Draco asked. He was shouting now and had stood up from his chair. He was shaking his head in disbelief. 'I knew I was wrong choosing you to help me. I thought that you of all people would understand and perhaps accept that I have changed. You always seemed the sanest and the most logical out of the Golden Trio ,but seems like my impression was wrong. I thought that you out of all people would understand ,but no. Not even you!' Draco paced ,occasionally pausing to glare at the brunette. Hermione was staring at him in disbelief. Malfoy had just told her exactly why he had chosen her. It wasn't because she liked research or because she was a muggleborn. It was because he trusted her to believe in him. Even after all those years of hate, he trusted her. Of course he didn't say the word trust ,but Hermione knew enough about feeling to deduce what he was trying to say. Smiling at him. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face her. He looked dejected and left out. Although she already felt weird touching him, she leant in and gave him a hug. She could feel him relax against her body. He felt so relieved like all of his problems were caving in and about to give way and allow him to pass ,unscarred. Suddenly, there was a cough from the doorway. They jumped apart as a confused Harry walked into the room.

'What is going on here?' He asked ,looking at Hermione directly

'We were about to make food. What did you want again ,Harry?' Hermione changed the subject.

'I never said,' Harry answered ,confused

'Oh, you can tell me now then' Hermione feigned confusion. Harry completely forgot about the awkward situation he had found his best friend and his enemy in. Draco smirked at the brunettes tact. She really knew how to deal with her friends and knew all their downfalls. In Harry's case it was apparently food. Draco made a mental note to remember that in case he needed to fend off Potter any time soon. Hermione was flustered for the rest of the day. She had hugged Malfoy…Draco Malfoy of all people and had felt relaxed. She couldn't get over it. But she had to if she wanted to live with him without going crazy.

_Author's Note: The ending should kind of give away Hermione's hidden feelings for her enemy. In the next chapter they will start working on Draco's plan. Can you please vote. This is your last chance. I would also like to thank the reviewer who told me that I was spelling Hermione's name wrong. I will have to blame that on autocorrect. Thank you to the guest who told me. I would really appreciate it if they would review again with their user name so I know who they are and give my thanks in some way or other. Perhaps by following them. So remember review. See you later!_


	5. Chapter 5 -The plan of destruction

_Author's Note: In this chapter you will find out which plan won the vote. Now, let's get down to business_

Hermione was woken up by a loud knock on her door.

"Go away, if you know what's best for you" Hermione groaned ,covering her head with her pillow.

"Hermione, it's 10 o'clock. Are you alright?" Harry called through the door ,worried for the sleepy brunette's welfare. Hermione could hear a second person snigger on the other side of the door.

"What!" Hermione jumped out of bed and checked her clock. "Oh no! I slept in"

"You sure did ,Granger" Draco called "Now come on downstairs or Potter shall finish your plate of breakfast too. And I m not making another portion for you" Hermione scowled. Trust Malfoy to make threats.

"I am on my way. Just let me get ready." Hermione shouted before silencing her room ,so they didn't disturb her again.

When Hermione came down, Draco was at the kitchen sink ,using magic to wash all the plates individually.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked after looking around for a tuft of jet black hair.

"In his room ,writing a letter to Weaslette" Draco answered without turning around. Hermione walked across to the table in the middle of the room and sat down to eat her breakfast.

"So what are we doing today?" Hermione asked after finishing her eggs ,licking her lips.

"Well," Draco shook his head at the ,now full, brunette ,smiling "we are going to go through my full plan with Potter and get everybody's first assignments sorted before the week starts" Hermione missed his gesture ,while she was placing her plate and spoon on the shelf after washing and drying them magically.

"Sounds good" Harry said after reaching the kitchen. "I trust that it will be a busy day today" Harry was still not on good terms with Malfoy. He found Malfoy suspiciously kind ,but took Hermione's word that he had changed and had ,so far, succeeded in being civil to the blond. They were far from being friends ,though.

"Oh Harry" Hermione sighed. "You need to accept busy days. They are fun and keep you on the go." Draco laughed loudly at the brunette's view of busy days. He had never really like them until sixth year ,when he had tried to find anything to distract him from his 'task'. Shuddering at the recollection of that year, Draco followed the two Gryffindors ,who had just gone to the living room.

"So?" Potter asked ,looking pointedly at Draco. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the two-seater couch in the living room ,while Draco sat on the armchair opposite them. He was holding a few sheets of paper ,apparently covered with notes on his plan.

"Well, as you know I found a loop hole by which we can destroy all of my master's Horcruxes in one go. I found out that by using a muggle fatal weapon on my master himself, all of his links to his Horcruxes will be destroyed ,meaning that the parts of his soul will still exist but they won't be _his _soul. It is complicated ,but all we need to know is that if we hurt my master using a muggle fatal weapon ,he will be a mortal again and Potter will be able to kill him. That is the basis of my plan ,which I have already explained to you two already. To get to that stage, will be hard. First of all, we need to choose a fatal muggle weapon to use" Harry opened his mouth to interrupt Draco ,but Hermione shushed him. She was taking notes using an acid green quick-quotes quill she had taken from Rita Skeeter. "Secondly, we need to obtain it legally ,because we don't want to end up in Azkaban or muggle prison before we fulfill our plan. Thirdly, we will need to find a way to actually activate the muggle weapon at or near my master. Then, we will need to attack and finish this war ,once and for all" Draco looked up from his notes to see Granger finishing her notes and Potter looking dumbstruck. Draco smirked. "We shall also need to train ,as facing Death Eaters could mean fatal to one of us if not"

"We are not new to this field ,Malfoy. We know how to duel and and fight very well. Your training will be pointless" Harry stood up from his seat on the coach. Hermione looked afraid and stood up as well ,in case she had to hold Harry back. Malfoy ,however, stayed seated.

"Potter, I am not underestimating your abilities to duel. You duel very well ,in my opinion ,but we shall be faced by Death Eaters ,such as my aunt and my father ,who you know to be mercilessly cruel and deft. To be able to conquer them, you _will_ need to train" Malfoy remained calm ,but he placed his notes on a table beside him in case he needed to defend himself.

"But how will training from you help? You are hardly better than...than a" Harry started ,trying to find a person to match Malfoy.

"Looks like someone hasn't been reading the papers often. Being the Dark Lord's favourite Death Eater, isn't a walk in the park ,Potter. You need to be extremely good at magic and be faithful to the Dark Lord"

"Then why aren't you with with him? At his feet, obeying his commands. Why are you trying to bring him down?" Harry was shouting now ,ignoring Hermione ,who was tugging at his sleeve.

"I've already told you ,Potter. I had a change of heart" Draco sighed ,slouching in the armchair.

"Easy for you to say. Why aren't you at your massive Manor ,with your idiot of a father? Why don't you join him?" Harry continued his rant.

"I am not welcome at Malfoy Manor anymore" Draco resigned into answering Harry's questions.

"You -what?" Harry spluttered, "why?"

"I had a fight with my father ,Potter. You see, before Snape became the Dark Lord's favourite, my father was ranked first and he loved the post ,glorying in his master's glory. After Snape went to the Order to help out, there was no one at the post of the Dark Lord's favourite. My father tried and tried ,but wasn't accepted. My aunt was unsuccessful and shunned to the post named: 'skilful but mad'. When I understood all of the positives about being my master's favourite, I took the post. I was instantly welcomed by him ,unlike the rest of my family. My father was furious and shouted at me. He was jealous of my post ,but didn't show it openly. My aunt was angry too ,but for some reason she didn't berate me. She did ,however, not talk talk to me ever again. I didn't mind ,though. The night that my father shouted at me, I left and was told to never go back again. I have stayed here ever since ,planning my master's downfall. It makes it easier here ,because I don't need to worry about anyone walking in on me. I am also saved from my father's wrath" Draco ended his speech ,looking wistfully out of a window. "I wish I knew how my mother is getting along without me" He whispered the last part ,not looking at the Gryffindors ,still sitting before him.

Harry sat stunned at Draco's speech. He was unsure how to take it. His bully for 7 years and enemy for 6 years was sitting before him (Harry) and pouring his heart out. Was it even the truth? Harry knew that Malfoy was clever enough to pull it off ,but the way he looked at the floor and sighed made Harry feel sorry for him. His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione.

"So you can't ever step foot in there ,ever again?" She asked sympathetically.

"Not if I can help it ,but for this plan to work I shall need to enter that building one more time. Just one more and then it is over"

"So will that mean that we are going to activate the muggle weapon at the Manor?" Draco nodded "You do know that most muggle weapons will also destroy half of the Manor as well as Voldemort's soul?"

"Yes, it is one of the reasons I wanted to do it at the Manor. It will get rid of all of my memories of torture, death and enslavement and I shall at last be free" Draco looked whist fully at the sky and Hermione smiled sympathetically at his hopeful expression.

"But you _are_ free" Harry stated bluntly ,frowning. Draco looked at Harry disbelievingly and Hermione shook her head.

"He means that his soul will be free and he shall not have to live with the burden of his past on his shoulders" Hermione said like she was stating the obvious.

"What ever" Harry shrugged "We are getting off the point here. So, what are are first assignments?" Harry looked up at Draco questioningly.

The rest of the day was spent researching and trying to find out the best place to attain muggle weapons legally. Harry kept on shooting Draco contemplative looks every now and then.

_Author's Note: How did you like it? Please review, favourite and follow. Thank you for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6 -Harry's suspicion

Hermione heard a knock on her door.

'Come on in!' She called ,placing down her copy of the Guide to Muggle Weapons. Harry entered the room ,looking around.

'I haven't been in your room before. It looks nice' Harry stayed ,looking very interested in the many books on her shelf.

'Thanks' Hermione replied ,watching Harry survey her room.

'Anything you-'

'Nice books you've got here. Did Malfoy give them to you?' Harry asked in an offhand voice.

'Yes. I think they are to help with our mission ,seeing as I am doing all the research. Why are you so interested?' Hermione asked suspiciously. Harry ignored her question.

'So none of this is yours?'

'No! And I ask again. Why are you so interested?' Hermione raised her voice. Harry recoiled under her gaze and gave in.

'Ok fine. It's just that Malfoy has treated us to many expensive items. He has given me the most expensive quilt he could find ,I believe, and he has given you books and robes that are the most valuable on the market' Harry pointed out

'Yes I know that ,but I believe that it is simply to thank us for helping him with his plan and he _is _the richest guy on the planet. I don't think that even his house elves live in misery. And ,as I have said countless times before, he has had a change of heart. Perhaps this is a kind of apology for all the hard times he has given us' Hermione cut in ,annoyed at Harry's lack of understanding.

'But Hermione, we have cost him more than 1000 galleons each'

'How do you-'

'I found receipts of his purchases' Harry confessed guiltily ,showing them to Hermione.

'How dare you! He takes you into his house; gives you an opportunity to defeat the greatest dark wizard of all time and gives you the most luxurious items you could want. And how do you repay his kindness? By snooping around' Hermione had stood up now ,her fists were clenched and she was shouting at the cowering Gryffindor.

'I wasn't snooping around. I just came across it while exploring the house' Harry defended.

'Yeah right ,Harry Potter' Hermione sat down on her bed and crossed her arms. 'So what did you want to say exactly ,when you came in'

'Well you see...' Harry started

'Get to the point'

'I think he likes you' Harry stated ,watching Hermione's expression closely.

'What! Harry, have you gone mental?'

'But Hermione don't you see. He gave you many expensive clothes all handmade and made to fit you; books which he knows you love and adore; the most beautiful and spacious bedroom in the house and he gave you a the finest and most comfortable bed in the wizarding world. All these are luxurious items which would have cost him a lot. Why would he waste it on a mudblood like you' Harry reasoned ,a tiny smile playing on his lips. He had always thought that Hermione had had a tiny crush on the blonde Slytherin due to all the times she had defended him during their youth. Hermione had a very logical mind. Harry ,on the other hand, was very rash and jumped to conclusions ,usually. But this time, Hermione thought that Harry had a point. Draco may not like her ,but he was being unusually nice to her. And that hug that they shared in the kitchen was so real ,so natural ,so peaceful. Hermione mentally slapped herself.

'He has had a change of heart ,Harry!' Hermione shouted ,standing up on her bed and glaring at her friend 'Do I need to spell it out for you?'

Then there was a knock on her door before a tuft of pale blonde hair was seen followed by the rest of Draco Malfoy.

'Am I interrupting something?' He asked seeing Hermione standing on her bed and a cowering Harry edging towards the door.

'No, i was just about to leave' Harry swept out of her room after giving Hermione a knowing glance. Hermione crumpled onto her bed sighing and opening her book again ,pretending to read.

'You do know that your book is upside down' Draco smirked. Hermione turned it around ,ignoring Draco.

'You don't need to act like I'm not here' he stated ,sitting on the edge of the bed.

'What do you want?' Hermione sighed ,placing down her book and looking at Malfoy expectantly.

'Knew I'd get your attention in the end' he smirked 'I wanted to ask whether you had any ideas about that muggle weapon we were going to use?'

'Well yes I do ,in fact' Hermione replied in a crisp ,suddenly cheery, voice 'I think we should use a bomb as it would be easier to activate than a missile which would need to be placed far away and at the right angle. A bomb will simply need to be placed underneath him and set fire to using a spell' Hermione gabbled in one breath. Draco looked confused.

'So we need to use a 'bomb'?" He asked. Hermione nodded enthusiastically. 'So where can we get a bomb from?'

'I have been thinking that ,if we are to get one legally, we should try and get army authorities to give one to us or at least allow us close to one so we can apparate with it to the Manor and defeat Voldemort. However if we want to do it like that, we would have needed to make a sort of tunnel underneath the Manor for our bomb to be planted beforehand, so it is ready for us...' Hermione thought her plans aloud. Draco smiled. He knew that he had made the right decision in allowing Granger to help. She was really helpful when she wanted to be and didn't let anything get in the way of her duties. He watched her go on and on about her plans. How she could eliminate all the possibilities was a mystery.

'So If we can find some maps of the Manor we can get going' Hermione finished ,beaming at Draco. Shaking himself from his stupor, Draco nodded.

'I think I do have a map of the Manor somewhere' Draco smiled slightly as Hermione beamed again at him.

'Fabulous. We can get started on it right after breakfast' Hermione squealed ,jumping out of bed and rushing for the door.

'Wait up. I haven't got anything fixed up for us yet' Draco called ,rushing to follow the bushy hair.

'Oh don't worry. I will make something for us. What about pancakes?' Hermione asked.

'Uhh what are painkakes?' Draco asked frowning.

'You don't know what they are?' Hermione looked at him incredulously. Draco shook his head. 'Oh you are going to love them. I think that even Harry has had pancakes. You have been missing out on a lot' Hermione smiled. But then her smile faltered as she realised her mistake.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean that' Hermione faltered.

'No it is fine. I have missed out on a lot. Every day I am discovering something new that I missed. Money can't buy you happiness'Draco said quietly ,sighing. Hermione looked at him apologetically. He had seen life at a young age ,when he wasn't prepared for it and now he was recovering. Maybe if she helped him, he would become a new person. A better person. A different Draco Malfoy. Shaking herself from her thoughts, Hermione walked to the kitchen workspace and conjured a stove. Draco sat down in a near by chair and watched as she worked. Her cheeks were flushed with a pink tinge and her hair was becoming bushier and bushier as she made more and more pancakes.

'Done!' Hermione eventually exclaimed ,placing down her working utensils and sighing. 'Let's eat!'

_Author's Note: Sorry. The ending is a bit abrupt ,but I really wanted to post something. I have started my summer holidays so should hopefully be able to update more regularly until September._


	7. Chapter 7 -The letter

'Yes, let's eat!' Harry came in through the door ,swiftly glaring at Draco before looking at Hermione again. Hermione had almost dropped the plate of pancakes in her hand ,but after a pause she carried on walking to the table and placing the pancakes down ,ignoring Harry completely. Draco smirked slightly at Harry's expression of anger and hopelessness.

'Anything funny ,Malfoy?' Harry asked threateningly.

'No, i was simply admiring Granger's hard work and deft capability at making those paincaks' Malfoy replied innocently ,growing at the word pancake.

'It is pancake ,Malfoy' Hermione smiled at him as he sat down and began eating his first pancake. Harry came and sat down next to him ,reaching out for the top pancake ,but just as his hand grazed the top one ,Hermione summoned the top 2 towards her ,leaving a burnt and charred one for Harry to take. Harry glared at her ,but she took no notice and began devouring her pancakes. Draco was watching the exchange with amusement.

'I was thinking that today we could start with your plan ,Granger, but' Draco looked from Harry to Hermione.

'We can still do our duties, Malfoy' Hermione said as if she was staying the obvious.

'Alright, well we should get to work straight after breakfast' Draco looked at the two Gryffindors for any disapproving comments. Both of them stayed quiet.

'Good, so we will...' A black owl suddenly swooped into the room and dropped a letter on Draco's head before exiting the scene. There was utter silence before Draco looked at the two Gryffindors with wide eyes ,picking up the letter as if it was about to explode. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. No one spoke ,but Hermione was staring at her former enemy with worry plastered on her face.

'What's wrong?' She asked as he opened the letter and began to read.

'Oh nothing major' Draco faked a smile and turned towards the door. 'I think I should reply to this now. It will stop them from worrying' With that Draco ran out of the room ,taking the stairs two at a time.

'I wonder what is going on ' Harry mused aloud.

'I hope he is not in danger. I read somewhere that owls with black coats were used by death eaters to send letters with bad news' Hermione recited ,looking at the place where Draco had disappeared up the stairs.

'Who cares about him? What if they found out about us living with him. They may be on their way' Harry looked frantically at the windows as if expecting to see 50 brooms flying their way.

'If that happens then Malfoy will certainly be killed for betrayal' Hermione fretted ,now rushing out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Harry stared at Hermione's retreating back knowingly.

Upstairs, Draco was pacing in his room. _I had forgotten that he used to send me his latest missions ,boasting about how well his life was going. And now what will happen when Granger and Potter find out what has happened and know who did it. What will they think of me? I am nothing like my father and will never will be but they don't know that._ Draco's pacing was halted by a concerned voice calling out to him from the hallway.

"Malfoy? Malfoy, are you in there?" Hermione called ,knocking lightly on his door "Are you alright? Open up ,Malfoy!" Draco sighed ,opening his door and letting the bushy-haired Gryffindor in.

"Anything you need ,Granger?" Draco raised his eyebrows as if he had not just escaped the presence of the two Gryffindors less than 5 minutes ago.

"You know exactly why I followed you up the stairs ,Malfoy" Hermione frowned ,eying the letter still clamped tightly in his hand. "What happened down there?" Hermione ended on a calmer note.

"Nothing. Just was a bit surprised at the letter I received" Draco sat on his bed. He was hiding his emotions very well ,but his eyes gave him away.

"Don't lie ,Malfoy. I have uncovered Harry and Ron's lies for more than nine years ,so don't underestimate me" Hermione went to sit down next to him.

"Ummmm, I got a letter from my father." Draco looked up from his knees to see Hermione nod encouragingly at him. "He usually tells me about his lates missions from our master and how he does it. Usually, I am not affected by the posts ,but this time...This time it was different. I actually felt for the victims. Something I have only felt for my mother at times when my father beats her. I felt sympathy. I felt remorse," Draco ended his speech ,staring at his knees . Hermione was surprised. Draco Malfoy had just told her his emotions ,had just poured part of his soul out to her. She looked at him. Blonde hair hanging over his eyes; T-shirt slightly damp and face as readable as a magazine. Draco looked up and saw her staring at him. Without another thought, they leant in and the next second their lips were touching. For a few seconds each were captured in the moment ,but then Hermione regained her senses and pulled apart.

"Wha-? Uhh? Sorry I- Uh- See you later" And with that Hermione rushed out of the room in a frenzy of emotions. Draco smiled at the now tightly shut door. Hermione Granger was something.

"Hermione, what is wrong?" Harry asked ,seeing Hermione rush out of Malfoy's room and into her own.

"Nothing Harry. I was just a bit surprised at what Malfoy had to say" Hermione replied quickly. Harry smiled.

"Have I ever told you that you are a really bad liar"

"No. But that is hardly the point! I am not in the mood to tell you anything right now. Ask Malfoy if you need any information about the plan." And with that Hermione rushed into her room ,locking the door behind her and sitting on her bed. She kissed Malfoy. She kissed Malfoy and she liked it. Hermione could not get the sudden feeling of rightfulness and happiness as Malfoy's lips came into contact with hers out of her nervous system. I felt so relaxing and wonderful until she found out what she was doing. She just kissed Draco Malfoy ,Death Eater and sole heir of the most prestigious pureblood family in the wizarding world. It wasn't right. It couldn't have been.

**_Author's Note: There you go! They kissed. I can't wait to write the next chapter. Harry is going to take Hermione's advice and talk to Malfoy. What will happen? Will they keep to the subject of the plan or will they start talking about Hermione? How will it go? They are enemies after all. Pls review!_**


	8. Chapter 8 -Fights and Arguemnts

**_Author's Note: Hello readers! Thank you for staying with me for this long. For anybody who is reading my other fanfic, I have changed its name to 'Summer at the Burrow'. I found it a more succinct and better name than the last one._**

"Hello! Malfoy, open up!" Harry called harshly from outside the door. There was the sound of the slapping of feet against the wood and the door swung open ,revealing a fuming Malfoy. He had just been immersed in his thoughts about a certain Gryffindor and was thoroughly annoyed at being interrupted.

"What do you want ,Potter?" Malfoy spat.

"Hermione ran to her room ,looking very abashed ,when I asked her what happened she told me that she didn't want to speak to me..." Harry demanded ,matching Malfoy's temper ,but was cut short by Draco's impatience.

"Then why are you eating my head. Go figure this out yourself!" Draco cried ,about to shut the door in Harry's face.

"I am not here to talk about Hermione! I am here to talk about the mission" Harry corrected Malfoy ,confused that Malfoy would have thought such a thing.

"Oh, well then, I shall meet you downstairs in 5 minutes with the map of Malfoy Manor" Draco finished ,slamming the door.

Draco entered the living room seven minutes later, carrying an A2-sized map and a pack of 'Quiggly Squiggly's sharpest fine-line pens', to find Harry standing near the pair of couches and staring at his watch and frowning. When Draco entered the room, Harry looked up.

"You are late ,Malfoy. Do you even try arriving early or do you wait outside the room door until you are late and then enter?" Harry fumed.

"Well ,Potter, I wouldn't waste my precious time waiting outside the door just to get you angry. There are far easier and better ways of doing that" Malfoy seemed unperturbed and laid the map on the coffee table between the two couches. This only agitated Harry more.

"You are a spineless..."

"Potter, do sit down and concentrate or it will be dinner by the time we _actually _start" Draco cut in impatiently. After making sure that Harry was paying attention, Draco explained Hermione's changes adding extra details of his own. While Draco was going through changes to the plan Hermione had made, Harry was seething inside. Hermione had told Malfoy the plan before him and he was now being told the whole thing by Malfoy ,who had surely changed it completely to make it his.

"Any questions?" Malfoy asked ,enjoying treating Harry ,like a child.

"No. I think we should get going" Harry replied curtly ,taking a pen in his hand and surveying the map. "What is this?" Harry suddenly asked after a minute.

"What were you doing all this time ,Potter? Admiring its beauty?" Malfoy smirked at the heat appearing on Harry's cheeks.

"Shut up! And answer my question" Harry shot back.

"Alright. Alright. Keep your hair on!" Malfoy chided before answering "This is a map of the secret passages under Malfoy Manor. It is the only way we are going to be able to sneak underneath the Malfoy dining room and set off the bomb. However, there are many passageways and we shall have to mark our way so we know where we are going on the day and know where to place the bomb" Harry looked surprised at Malfoy's knowledge about the existence of bombs and raised his eyebrows at him. Understanding Harry's meaning, Malfoy quickly answered "Granger told me about them" Those words struck Harry. When had Hermione ever told Malfoy about bombs. Surely there was never a time when Malfoy was alone with her.

"When?" Harry asked.

"Sorry?" Malfoy asked ,confused.

"When did Hermione tel you about bombs?" Harry repeated.

"This morning" Malfoy answered evasively ,unsure as to what reason Harry needed this information for.

"When this morning?" Harry asked again

"Potter, is this relevant? Granger simply told me about bombs this morning. Is that a crime?" Malfoy frowned.

"No, it's just that I don't remember you..."

"Of course you don't remember. You weren't there! You had just gone out of the room after arguing with Granger." Malfoy erupted ,confused and angry with Harry's attitude. But then he smirked wickedly. 'While we are on the subject, what exactly did you argue about?" Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy.

"How does it affect you?"

"It doesn't really" Malfoy admitted "It simply heightens my mood and allows me to have a good day"

"Alright. If you really want to hear what we were arguing about" Harry's fists were clenched and eyes were narrowed. "We were arguing about whether you fancied Hermione or not" The reaction was immediate and sudden. Malfoy jumped off the couch.

"What!"

"Yes, Hermione was very reluctant on the matter. A bit too reluctant" Harry waited to see Malfoy's reaction.

"So YOU believe I- I...?" Malfoy stared at Harry as if he had never seen him properly before.

"Yes I..." Before Harry could say another word, Malfoy had his wand out at Harry and Harry ,after fumbling for his in his pocket, brought his wand out as well.

"Malfoy, I don't wish to duel you?" Harry gulped ,knowing Malfoy's capability of spells.

"Well, I don't much either" Malfoy sneered. "How dare you think something like that about me!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Lang-!"

"Stu-!"

Both the boys' wands flew from their hands and to a red-faced, bushy-haired, furiously angry Hermione Granger. Both of them noticed the girl standing at the door and seemed to shuffle back as she approached them.

"What were you thinking of!" Hermione screeched "Why would you fight each other? You do realise that you are on the same side! You do know that you are not school-age anymore and should act that way..." Hermione ranted on and on about how the two boys should grow up and become mature adults. Draco was transfixed. To some people Hermione may have looked like a howling banshee ,but to Draco she looked like an angel. He hair was flying behind her gracefully and her eyes were blazing with -not anger- but passion and her lips looked ready to kill. No girl's lips looked more tempting than Hermione Granger's at that moment.

"Harry, I don't know what has gotten into you. You should know better than to attack Malfoy like that. I know we were arch-enemies at Hogwarts but that was at the age of sixteen. We have moved on from that now -or at least we should've moved away from that sort of prejudice now! " Hermione glared at her best friend ,who was too scared to utter a word, before turning to Malfoy.

"And you. YOU! You have got no right to attack my friend like that. I don't care whether he provoked you or not! You need to settle your differences and get along!" At this Hermione took a deep breath and then announced. "I am leaving! I don't care about the mission! This is more important. If you can't get along and learn to put some sort of faith in each other then I am backing out!" With a swish of her bushy hair, Hermione walked to the front door and apparated away.

**_Author's Note: Phew! At last, I am done. My hands are aching from typing. How am I doing? Is there anything you would like to see happen? Where do you want Hermione to go to stay for a week? Pls write it in the reviews! :) :P_**


	9. Chapter 9 -Hermione at Grimmauld place

Author's Note: Hello everybody! I hope you are well. The summer holiday has been a blast for me. How is yours going? Even Hermione is taking a break from their mission. Let's carry on with the story...

When the boys were downstairs ,working on the plan, Hermione was pacing in her room. She was trying to sort out her feelings for Malfoy. She was getting used to having Malfoy around and surprisingly she didn't mind his company; she felt sorry for him and sympathised with his situation and hard childhood; she found him enjoyable and good company... But nothing in her list seemed to explain why she kissed him. Maybe she was simply delirious ,but it wasn't all her fault. Draco had kissed her too. But why? Why had he kissed her? Maybe he was simply captured in the moment? Maybe he was so sad he didn't know what he was doing? Why else would he kiss the buck-toothed, bushy-haired, know-it-all Gryffindor? She needed answers and the only place she would get them was Draco. Frustrated and angry, Hermione rushed downstairs only to see Harry and Draco pointing their wands at each other. Hermione burst and started shouting at the two boys ,eventually leaving the house.

After apparating, she landed right outside Grimmauld place. Calming herself down, Hermione entered the house. The moment she walked in, a pair of hands enveloped her in a hug and a rush of red hair fly over her shoulder.

"Ginn-y you a-re suffocat-ing me" Hermione gasped. Ginny released Hermione but didn't say a word. Hiding her face, Ginny rushed to the kitchens to make coffee for them both ,something Hermione had shown Ginny herself. Hermione found it unusual. She thought that she would be bombarded with questions about Harry. Walking over to the kitchen, Hermione heard a few sobs.

"Ginny" she called quietly ,opening the door and entering the kitchen. Hermione saw a heart-breaking sight before her. Ginny ,who was usually very strong, was sitting at the table ,around her were half-used snotty tissues and next to her were two mugs of coffee. Ginny herself was crying softly into her hands.

"Oh my. What happened? Did Ron do something?" Hermione sat down next to her best friend ,cleaning up the tissues around.

"No" Ginny sobbed "I'm just worried. Worried about Harry. He told me that he was going away for a long time to fight Voldemort and I don't know what could happen to him. He could be dead for all I know"

"Oh Ginny" Hermione hugged her friend "Harry is alright. He is absolutely safe. We are not going to do anything fatal for weeks. All planning and preparation is happening now" Hermione comforted Ginny. Ginny pulled away from the hug and looked suspiciously at Hermione.

"I forgot that you were with him. Why aren't you there now?" Ginny asked

"Umm. Not important right now. Another person who is coming with us was bugging me ,so I said that until he and Harry get along I was not returning." Hermione explained vaguely.

"So it's a _he _then" Ginny was returning back to her jovial-self and was smiling cheekily at her.

"Ginny" Hermione warned "It is simply that him and Harry don't get along"

"Right" Ginny was not convinced. "I am sorry for crying all over you"

"That's alright. It is what friends are for" Hermione reassured. There was a peaceful silence for a few seconds before Ginny broke it.

"Are you going to stay here until Harry starts to get along with this mystery man?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. But if you didn't then I could always see the Weasleys or Ron" Hermione quickly added.

"No! You are staying here! I will get a room prepared for you and I will get you some new robes for..." Ginny stopped mid sentence. "Where did you get those robes from?" Ginny asked ,dumbfounded. Hermione looked down. Of course Ginny had to notice her robes. Everybody did.

"Umm. The mystery boy gave them to me."

"But Hermione they cost about 1000 galleons. How did he afford them?" Ginny approached Hermione and reached out for the silk that Hermione was wearing.

"He is very rich ,Ginny" Hermione tugged them out of her grip and smiled at Ginny "To him, price means nothing. This is half the price most of his possessions cost."

"But why would he buy _you_ these robes? Does he know you from Hogwarts or have you just met him on this mission?" Ginny asked ,eyeing Hermione suspiciously.

"He was at Hogwarts ,but... we didn't really get along" Hermione replied evasively. At Ginny's pondering look, Hermione added "He was in my year so I don't think you would know who he is" There was a silence where Ginny wondered who the boy could be and Hermione looked uncomfortable. "I think I should get some stuff from my place. Perhaps some books about...Well I will get my make-up kit and a few other essentials..." Hermione went trough stuff she would need

"What house was he in?" Ginny cut in. Hermione paused in her recital of essentials. _Oh no! Ginny would know exactly who she meant if the house was disclosed._

"Better go get my things now" And with that Hermione rushed out of the house and apparated away. Ginny was left sitting at the table ,looking confused. She had been thinking. The only people who Hermione didn't get along with at school were Slytherins ,but Ginny couldn't imagine Hermione working with a Slytherin to bring down Voldemort. Moreover, which Slytherin would want to overthrow their leader. He was definitely a boy who was very rich ,in Slytherin and in Hermione's year. Only one Slytherin came to Ginny's mind: Draco Malfoy. But it couldn't be him. He was currently Voldemort's right-hand man. He would never want to overthrow his master. Ginny sat in a stationary position ,as if paralyzed, with her mug of coffee in her hand thinking -just thinking. Suddenly, there was a loud hammering on the door. Ginny got up. Who was it? Hermione knew the spell and password. Ginny walked cautiously towards the door. When she reached the door, she heard a familiar cry from the other side.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, let me in!" Ron cried from the other side of the door. Ginny shook her head in disbelief before opening the door and allowed Ron in.

"Ronald Weasley, why are you banging on my door like a maniac?" Ginny asked "Didn't I give you the password and teach you the spell?"

"Uhh...I forgot them" Ron replied sheepishly.

"Couldn't you have knocked ,kindly?" Ginny asked ,stating the obvious.

"Well, Luna kicked me out of the house because I spilt grape juice on her favourite jumper for the second time today and because I didn't tidy up after breakfast ,today" Ron explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you were so desperate to get in" Ginny glared at him. She was really enjoying her quiet time before Ron interrupted.

"Well, she was chasing me with a heliopath and I was scared that it would follow me here" Ron replied sheepishly.

"Seriously, Ronald. Luna does really know how to control you. I should get some tips from her sometime" Ginny chuckled before leading Ron into the dining room.

Ron surveyed the room and saw nobody else there ,even though there were two mugs of coffee on the table.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked. Ginny stopped in her tracks.

"He's gone away" Ginny replied softly.

"Where?" Ron asked dumbly.

"He has gone on a mission to-" Ginny stopped "I don't think I'm allowed to tell you"

"Why? I am his best friend!" Ron said indignantly. On queue, Hermione came into the room with a small bag hanging around her neck.

"Oh hello ,Ron" Hermione had heard Ron shouting and had an idea about what was going on. Turning to Ginny, she asked "You told him ,didn't you?"

"Yes...No. I mean, I told him that Harry went ,but nothing else.

"I think we should tell him the full story then. It's not like he would blabber anyway" Hermione said more to herself than anyone else.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on!" Ron burst ,unable to control his impatience any longer. Hermione turned to Ron with a smile on her face.

"Ronald Weasley, do you have an ounce of patience in you?" Ron actually opened his mouth to answer but Hermione carried on. "Ron, give me your word that you are not going to tell anyone what we are doing." Ron nodded "Good, well me and Harry went on a mission to destroy Voldemort"

"You _and_ Harry. But what about me? Why didn't you ask me to come like in seventh year" Ron asked ,angrier than ever. Ginny looked confused as well.

"It wasn't our choice. Another person-"

"Boy" Ginny corrected.

"Yes, boy. This boy came to us and asked us specifically to help him in his quest to defeat Voldemort. So it isn't our plan. It is his. Me and Harry are helping him ,because we know that we can help. We couldn't have asked you to come and help." Ron absorbed the information for a few moments ,while Hermione sipped on her coffee. Ginny went to get some snacks from the kitchen. Just as Hermione was about to go and choose a room to stay in for the next week or so, Ron spoke up.

"Hermione, if you are working on the mission why aren't you with Harry and the mystery boy?" Ron asked.

"Harry and the boy are sorting something out among themselves for the time being. I shall return when they start to grow up and put aside schoolboy grudges" And with that, Hermione left the room. Ginny came back in a few seconds later to see Ron sitting alone in the dining room.

"Is Hermione going to be staying here?" Ron asked his sister.

"Yes, for about a week or so" Ginny sighed.

"But I don't really get why?"

"From what I've figured out, Harry and the mystery boy weren't getting along and were acting immaturely ,so Hermione left and told them that she would not be back till they started acting their age" Ginny explained.

"That doesn't sound like Hermione though" Ron mused "Sure, the maturity problem. But walking out on them? I don't think so. Hermione is usually very patient and doesn't angry easily. The first time she was that angry, she punched Malfoy in the face. That time, it was because of built up emotions. I wonder what it was this time"

"I think you just used up all your brain power for a month. Who knew you understood Hermione so much" Ginny laughed lightly. Ron glowered at her.

"And what about this boy? Who is he?" Ron asked

"No idea" Ginny confessed.

"You sure"

"Yes, although Hermione did give me a few clues" Ginny smiled cheekily "He is someone Harry and her didn't get along with at school and was in your year"

"Didn't get along with?" Ron thought aloud "We only didn't get along with Slytherins and none of them would want to overthrow Voldemort"

"Or go to a mudblood and the 'chosen one' for help" Ginny added.

"So who else?" Ron frowned.

"There's something else" Ginny giggled "I think this boy fancies Hermione"

"What? I mean, how did you figure that out? You haven't even met the boy"

"Did you notice those robes Hermione was wearing?" Ginny asked. Ron frowned dor a moment before he remembered. "He bought them for her"

"But they looked like they cost 1000 galleons or more?"

"Apparently, the boy is really rich" Ginny smiled at the dumbstruck look on Ron's face as they lapsed into silence.

_Author's Note:I hope that you are enjoying your holidays! Here is a long one to keep you going. As a warning, I may not be able to post for a while as I am going on holiday for about a month. But don't start panicking, because I hope to carry on writing my fanfic throughout. I will simply post less frequently. See you! And please review!_


	10. Chapter 10 -Shaking hands

Hermione woke up the next morning to see Ginny pulling her curtains open.

"Shut out the light" she mumbled before turning around.

"Hermione Granger ,get up,up!" Ginny yelled in her ear ,making Hermione jump out of bed.

"Ginny" Hermione moaned "That was loud" Hermione was rubbing her ear ,when she heard the shower running. "Is Harry here?"

"No, that's Ron" Ginny replied. "He actually woke up before you"

"Oh" Hermione replied monotonously ,staring out of the window.

"Were you awake late last night?" Ginny asked ,standing next to Hermione.

"Yeah, I was awake ,but I wasn't doing anything. Just thinking about...going back. I really want the boys to hurry up their reconciliation ,so I can return" Hermione replied. "I feel like I am doing something usefull there"

"Well, Harry gets along with many people. I'm sure that it will only take a day or two for them to be friends" Ginny reassured Hermione. Hermione snorted.

"The day that Harry becomes actual friends with him is the day I...have a crush on Draco Malfoy" Hermione scoffed.

"Cruch on Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Weirdest thing I could think of" Hermione replied in a forced offhand voice. "Anyway, why is Ron staying here?"

"Luna kicked him out ,again" Ginny explained.

"Right" Hermione said ,leading the way downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast, her mind in a completely different place.

After Hermione crashed her mug of coffee for the fifth time that morning and Ginny repaired it using her wand, Ginny looked at her best female friend ,concerned.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked ,her voice softer than Hermione had ever heard it.

"Nothing ,Ginny, just thinking about yesterday" Hermione answered ,which was technically correct. She was actually thinking what made her act that way towards Malfoy and Harry. "I think I should go on a walk" Hermione stood up and took her beaded bag ,which she had strung around her neck. "I need the fresh air"

"Alright, but come back quickly" Ginny gave Hermione a tight hug before leading her to the door. The moment the door closed, Ginny let out a a sigh before calling Ron downstairs for a chat. Hermione

"But ,Gin, I need to go Quidditch practise" Ron whined rushing down the stairs in his Chudley Canons kit

"Is Quidditch more important than your best friend?" Ginny was glaring daggers at her brother.

"Is it Harry? Did he get hurt?" Ron asked ,dropping his broomstick on the floor.

"No, it's Hermione. I need to talk about her. She is acting unusually" Ginny beckoned Ron to follow her into the kitchen.

"But Ginny you know that I am not very good at these things" Ron moaned ,dragging his feet to follow Ginny and added in an undertone. "I am just going to be listening while you waffle"

"What was that about?" Harry asked ,looking at Draco quizzicaly ,he had a feeling that Draco had something to do with it. Hermione had been in a worse state when shouting at him.

"No idea" Draco lied staring at the door "Did she mean that?"

"Not really. She sometimes exaggerates. She may come back but she is very good at the silence killer and may still be angry at us." Harry looked at Draco.

"So, we should really try and become friends or atleast not enemies" Draco said ,looking at Harry.

"You really want Hermione back here ,don't you?" Harry looked at him suspisciously "If you want to beacome friends with the 'boy who lived'" Draco looked surprised at Harry.

"Do you really think I care about that. All I care about is that you aren't a Death Eater and you will help me defeat Dumbledore. You also are good dueller" Draco looked at Harry solemnly and sat down on his couch "And you may actually be a friend"

"A friend? Malfoy, you have all your Death Eater friends and all your father's?" Harry asked gently "Why would you want to become friends with 'the chosen one' and 'the mudblood'"

"Because, all those Death Eaters aren't friends. And Gryffindor spirit will help us on our journey" Draco faked a smile and held out his hand for Harry to shake "So do we have an agreement to have a truce"

"Okay ,but I still don't get you Malfoy. You ,Voldemort's right-hand man, want to bring him down using the help of two Gryffindors and then there's your past -all foggy" Harry said ,shaking his head and smiling ,as he shook Malfoy's hand. "You aren't telling us something" Malfoy smiled at Harry.

"You will get to know ,Potter, I am very complicated. Giving you a full insight into my life, will shatter you. I wasn't like I used to brag myself to be" And with that, Draco went to his room. The moment Draco opened his bedroom door, he colapsed onto his bed. So Potter thought that he -Draco Malfoy- liked Granger. That was absurd ,impossible ,would not happen. But then the image of Hermione in a rage entered his ming and he stopped. She looked so... No, he did not fancy Hermione Granger ,but then another image came into his mind. One of the night he brought her into his house. Before he woke her up, he took some time just watching her face. She looked so beautiful with the moonlight shining on her face and her hair in an unruly tangle. He was surprised that any girl could look like that without adding make up. She really was something. But he didn't like her. Potter was imagining things and was simply kidding him when he told him about it in the drawing room...Soon enough, Malfoy had fallen asleep.

While Hermione was taking her walk, she wondered whether she could find a hospital to practice at to help with the mission ,besides she wouldn't be going on the actual adventures other than the final one ,so she could call for help or heal them after the escapade if needed. Apparating to St. Mungo's, Hermione looked down at herself. Walking into St Mungo's ,looking like herself, wouldn't be the best of ideas in the present climate. She was a usual target for Death Eaters and if any spies were working at St Mundo's, it wouldn't bode well for her. Apparating to Diagon Alley, Hermione collected a few potions supplies for the glamour potion and other healing potions she would need to practice. Heaving the bulk outside the shop, she apparated right outside Grimmauld Place. When she entered, she could hear Ginny talking to someone in the kitchen.

"Ginny!" Hermione called from the hallway "Can you help me with these things?" The talking stopped and Ginny came out of the kitchen in a rush.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione, what did you get?" Ginny asked ,as she picked up frog's legs from the floor and placed them in Hermione's bag.

"I thought that it would be good if I practised my skills while the boys were back at our hideout ,so I bought all the ingredients I would need to make a glamour potion. This means that I can disguise myself and work at St Mungo's for the week." Hermione explained ,starting to walk up the stairs occasionally dropping a mandrake root or a strand of unicorn hair. Ginny followed her up the stairs ,picking up the fallen ingredients and placing them back in Hermione's bag.

"Whose DNA are you going to take for the potion?" Ginny asked.

"Red doesn't suit me ,so I don't think that I will take yours or Ron's ,but there isn't anybody else's hair I can use other than Harry's or..." Hermione suddeny smiled cheekily and then finished her sentence in a much quieter voice ,which even Ginny couldn't hear."Malfoy's" Now in a rush of excitement, Hermione bouded up the rest of the stairs to her room. Ginny followed her ,picking up all the ingredients that Hermione had let fall from the basket.

A/N: I bet you know what is going to happen. If not, then I am afraid that you will have to find out. Harry and Draco have shook hands ,but will they be able to get along? What did Ginny want to talk about with Ron? How is Hermione going to get Malfoy's DNA with out him knowing?

Find out all about it in the next chapter. Please reveiw! I need reveiws. If you don't give me reveiws then I shall have to stop posting. Only joking! Or was I...

Please reveiw!


	11. Chapter 11 -Ingredient for the potion

Hermione apparated right outside her destination. It was dark and the inhabitants were fast asleep in bed. Opening the front door after using an ant-squeak spell, Hermione entered the front room with ease and crept up the stairs and onto the landing. Staring at the door with an emerald green door knob, Hermione remembered what happened the last time she had entered that room. Those warm lips upon hers and tat breif moment of bliss before she was brought harshly down to earth. Mentally slapping herself, Hermione pointed her wand at the door knob and muttered the spell.

'Alohamora'

Hurrying inside, Hermione closed the door behind her and rushed over to the boy boy lying on his bed in the middle of the room. His ,usually slicked back hair, was lying over forehead and he was smiling slightly in his sleep. Trying to supress a smile, Hermione pulled out a pair of scissors from her robes and was about to cut a few locks from the boys head when a low voice.

'Granger, what are you doing here?' Draco Malfoy asked ,appearing from the shadows. Jumping back from the sleeping body, Hermione looked shocked to see two Draco Malfoy's before her.

'What-How?' Hermione spluttered ,lost for words.

'I coping myself' Draco explained 'It is one of the many spells ,which I created myself. It creates a copy of yourself ,which will look life yourself in one stationary position' Not knowing why he was telling her all this, Draco repeated 'What are you doing here?'

'Nothing' Hermione wracked her brains for an excuse. 'I was just checking that you and Harry were all right' she lied.

'Then what exactly were you doing with my hair?' Draco asked ,smirking. This was going to be fun 'I never knew that you could check someone's health by examining their hair or could you not resist keeping your distance from it for two weeks. I admit it is gorgeous.'

Thankful for the dark room, Hermione huffed in annoyance at the blush creeping up her cheeks. Why was she blushing? Malfoy shouldn't be able to do this to her.

'So why are you here?' Malfoy asked again ,his voice steely and controlled. 'I had the impression that you weren't going to return for two weeks? You made it seem so with all that shouting. So why exactly are you back?'

'I am not back'

'Then why are you here?'

'None of your business!'

'What you are doing here is my business ,Granger, for all I now you could be finding information to take-'

'Take where? Where could I take any information from here?'

'I don't were ,do I?'

'Then keep your assumptions to yourself! You know very well that I won't try and do this alone! We Gryffindors keep our word! If there is anyone we should worry about, it is you!'

'Me? I was the one who came up with this whole plan! I am not going to go and ruin it!'

'Oh, but did you come up with the plan?'

'Yes, of course I did!'

'Isn't it suspiscious that you came to know all this about Horcruxes and were able to dampen your ego to come and tell two thirds of the Golden Trio about it?'

'What are you implying?' Malfoy's voice now a deadly whisper.

'What I am trying to say is that if me and Harry weren't trusting people ,you would be grovelling at Voldemort's feet. This plan sounds too good to be true. How do we know that you came up with it. Couldn't Voldemort have sent you with this plan to us ,so you can lure us in and find out about us?'

There was silence. And then Hermione heard something unreal. Malfoy sighed. He gave up in defeat and sat on the edge of his bed.

'I understand' he said in defeat.

'You what?'

'I understand what you mean. You can't trust me. For all you know I could have come as a spy from Voldemort ,being one of his most trusted I would have fitted the job well. You didn't need to help me ,but you did. You and Potter- you both- trusted me when you didn't have to. You are in enemy grounds. You have risked your life ,so you can try and kill Voldemort ,even if you have to trust your childhood enemy with your life. I understand what you mean. You will always have a reason not to trust me.' Malfoy looked disheartened and sad. Hermione looked at a loss for what to do. Maybe she could be honest with him. I mean, he had been honest with her.

'Well, I know that this isn't much compared to what you told me ,but I came here for a few of your hairs' Hermione confessed. Malfoy looked up at her in surprise ,a smile tugging at his lips. 'I was going to apply as a half-time assisstant for St. Mungo's so I can practise my healing skills and I wanted to use your hair as my disguise' Hermione smiled sheepishly at him.

'You could have simply asked ,you know? And why my hair of all people?' Malfoy asked ,as he tugged a strand of hair off his head and gave it to Hermione.

'I didn't want black or red hair and I didn't want to have to barge into some random person's home to get a different colour' she explained.

'And?'

'And what?'

'And you found my hair quite appealing'

'No, I simply fancied blonde hair' Hermione said retreating out of the room ,smiling. 'Well, see you in a week and a half. By the way, owl me to tell me when you and Harry have started to get along'

Racing down the stairs Hermione ran off before Malfoy could say another word. What she didn't see, was an emerald green eye peeping out of the key hole of the room next to Malfoy's.

Authour's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. I am sorry that I haven't uploaded for long ,but my new year meant more homework. Well see you soon! Please reveiw


	12. Chapter 12 -Back to the house

Author's Note: Hello again! I hope you are all well and are reading many HP fanfics. Well let's get on with the story!

Draco woke up to the beautiful aroma of cooking chicken. Coughing slightly at the intense smell, he walked down the stairs ,still in a daze and sat at dining room ,resting his head on his arms.

'Someone didn't sleep long last night?' Harry asked ,giving Draco an amused smile. After Hermione had left, Draco had lay in bed thinking about Granger and trust and Granger and Potter and Granger and life in general. He was absolutely surprised at Granger's response to his outbreak of sorrow. She didn't fuel his sorrow but changed the atmosphere entirely. Her unexpected flee left him with an unknown feeling he could not understand.

'Hmm?' Draco asked ,looking up.

'What has got you so sleepy? You slept early last night ,but are still in need of bed rest?' Harry asked ,trying to hide his knowing smile.

'Got caught up with my thoughts' Draco replied ,not untruthfully, as he got up and yawned 'So I couldn't sleep'

'Right' said Harry ,disbelieving ,placing fried chicken on the table before Draco and taking the seat opposite him.

'Did you make this?' Draco asked ,taking a bite of the chicken.

'Uhh...yes. Is it not good? I wasn't sure what you would like and I haven't made this since I was ten. I simply saw the chicken in the fridge and thought that I could do something with it...' harry defended himself ,but stopped when he saw Malfoy's expression of amusement. 'What?'

'You really do have a low self esteem issues ,don't you?' Malfoy replied ,trying to stifle a smile. 'This chicken is really good Potter. No need to fret about it. Thank goodness you are living with me. Our attitudes balance out. You ,Potter are very good at cooking ,probably because of the muggles, but this is the best chicken I have ever tasted' Malfoy then took a large bite of his food and munched it down hungrily. Harry looked surprised at Malfoy for a second before pulling out his wand from his robe pocket and pointing it directly at Malfoy.

Draco ,who was not expecting Harry to act so irrationally, dropped his chicken slice and fumbled in his pocket for his own wand ,but not before Harry asked "Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" Draco was shocked. Potter was playing around with him. The Harry Potter was joking with him.

"You almost got me there ,Potter" he replied ,smiling slightly.

"Well, I am a good actor" Harry said puffing out his chest.

"That attitude does not suit you" Draco replied "I think that you should stick with your other one"

Their conversation died down after that ,as they dug into the ravishing chicken.

'Hey Gin! How do I look?" Hermione asked ,walking into the dining room with blonde hair and mercucial grey eyes. Her face was slightly pointed as well and her skin was far paler than before.

"Woah! Hermione, you look... Oh my Gosh!" Ginny gushed as she stood up from the table ,where she was planning tactics for the next Quidditch game. "Whose hair did you use?"

Hermione blushed, remembering her encounter with Draco last night. "I went off to the hideout and got that boy's hair" she said sheepishly. Ginny smiled. She hadn't missed the way Hermione blushed and looked uncomfortable when talking about the mystery boy. There was certainly something going on there. Never in her life had she seen Hermione Granger act that way. Not even when she was with Ron.

"When are you going to tell me who this person is?" Ginny asked. The change in atmosphere was instant. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at her best friend. No. She couldn't. She couldn't tell Ginny. Flashes of what he had done to gain praise from the Dark Lord flitted through her mind. Ginny would never understand. She would blow up...ditch Harry...unfriend me... No, that couldn't happen. Hermione's figure quivered slightly.

"No, Ginny. I can't. Don't make me. I won't do it" Tears started to well up in Hermione's eyes ,but before Ginny could say another word, Hermione was out of the house and off to St. Mungo's. Defeated, Ginny sat down in her chair and stared blankly at her team tactics. Who was this person? She had to find out. Whoever it was, was doing things to Hermione and sounded dangerous. This called for reinforcement. Not Ron. No. A girl. Luna Lovegood

"Call them up for me then ,Potter" Draco said ,looking up from his passage on muggle millitary. It was nearing night now and Harry and Draco were still putting their plan together. They had caught hold of the phone number of an army general and had decided that it was better if only one of them posed for a place while the others hid under the cloak and stole the bomb and pistols.

"Ok. Alright" harry replied ,picking up the Iphone they had summoned so they can contact the millitary general. 'I'll go and facetime him in the library"

Getting up and leaving the room, Harry went to the library ,leaving Draco to carry on with his boring passage. Where was Hermione when they needed her? Not for the first time that day, Draco's mind wandered over to Hermione and her bushy brown curls with chocolate brown eyes. The image on her face just before she ran from the room. He needed to get back to his passage. Hermione would be back in two weeks and he wanted to impress upon her what they could do even if she weren't around.

Two weeks later, Hermione came back from St. Mungo's with a massive smile on her face.

"They said that I can return any time I want and if I was going to try for a job in the healing industry, they would be more than happy to be my reference" Hermione said ,walking into the dining room to see Ginny having a chat with Luna. "Oh sorry Luna. I didn't know you were here"

"It's alright Hermione." Luna said "I would ask you to sit down but I believe that you need to go and pack your bag and then head off"

"Oh yes!" Hermione squealed before running up the stairs to her room.

"She seems really excited to be going back" Luna observed.

"Yes, she has been all jumpy and excited for the last few days" Ginny sighed.

"Don't worry. She'll be back and by then perhaps Voldemort will be dead" Luna comforted Ginny ,placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Perhaps. But we still don't know who this mystery boy is. The only person I can think of is Draco Malfoy ,but I know that Harry and Hermione would never work with him even if it did mean that Voldemort would be done for"

"I think we should look at it from a different angle" Luna said dreamily. Ginny was about to ask what she meant but at that moment Hermione came back in the room with her beaded bag around her neck.

She hugged Ginny and Luna before saying "I will miss you"

"Don't worry. You will have other things to think about other than us"

"And you will always be welcome to Grimmauld Place"

With that Hermione rushed out of the door and apparated.

Draco was having a snooze on the couch after his army training when Hermione knocked on the door. Suddenly up and awake he made his way towards the door, his wand held high.

"Who is it?" He called ,after placing a voice changing charm on himself.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked ,her eyes widening, also after placing a voice changing charm on himself.

"Are you Granger?" Draco asked ,knowing that today was the day she was coming back.

"Are you Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked ,knowing that only Malfoy would call her Granger.

"Which hand did Hermione Granger punch me in third year?" Malfoy asked.

"Right hand?" Hermione tried.

"Correct" Draco swung the door open and there stood Hermione ,beaming back at him.

Changing their voices back to normal, Hermione walked into the drawing room. It was messier than she left it and boys' shirts were scattered around. Hermione saw Harry in the kitchen.

"Harry!" she squealed ,running froward and hugging Harry around the neck.

"Oh, hello Hermione!" Harry greeted her ,leaving his beef casserole in the oven to bake. "How have you been? Is Ginny all right?"

"I'm fine ,Harry, and so is Ginny" Hermione reassured him.

"I missed you so much" Harry said ,hugging her tightly. Draco felt a pang of jealousy as Harry ignored Hermione's personal space boundaries.

"I think we should tell Granger about our progress in the process" Draco drawled.

"Wait a minute" Hermione held her hand up. "Did you guys learn to get along or not? That was the reason I left albeit in an angry fit"

"You don't see any dead bodies do you?" Draco said "And after you see the progress we have made ,you will have to believe us"

"Oh yeah! Come and sit down. We will tell you what we have accomplished." Harry added.

A/N: Sorry that it has been ages ,but I have not been able to post my fanfictions. Please read and review. And ,this must sound stupid, but what exactly is a beta? I have heard it many times ,but still have no idea what it is.


	13. Chapter 13 -the muggle weapons

'Today is the day!' Draco announced ,walking down the stairs in a steady manner.

It had been a week since Hermione had come back from Grimmauld place and the three adults had got along smoothly ,acting as if Hermione had not gone away for two weeks. No questions were asked about she had done or where she had stayed. They didn't get much time for nonchalant chatting that week ,because every second that they were awake was spent on planning the break into the military stocks of bombs and pistols, without suspicion of using magic. It was planned that Hermione was going to stay out of danger for most of the part ,while Draco and Harry did most of the dangerous work. Hermione did not like the ,supposedly sexist, but after Draco explained to her that she was the one who knew the most healing spells and had to be safe so that if anything happened to them she could help them, his pleading eyes and voice forced her to agree. Hermione remembered seeing Harry's knowing smile directed at her after that scenario.

Draco had told the Dark Lord that he was on a mission to catch the missing Harry Potter and had had a lead that he was working in a military. This allowed Draco to miss meetings and gave him extra time to work with Harry and Hermione. Since Hermione had come back from her two week off, Draco had not sneered it poked fun at her or Harry and had actually started considering them as friends. Draco had never really had any friends. When Hermione had had a fit because the two boys were keeping her away from the danger, she had had a fit and Draco had deemed it his responsibility to sedate her. He actually enjoyed working with two-thirds of the Golden Trio. Sure, they hadn't had much time for small talk, but they had grown onto him. As he walked down the stairs on the day of their mission, he had a sense of triumph in his stride.

'That's why we are having a large breakfast' Harry said 'Chicken Drumsticks, Pancakes and Pizza. Do me a favour, and go wake Hermione' Harry added the last part in a nonchalant manner ,but the moment he turned around a smirk adorned his features.

'What? You mean go into her room?' Draco asked ,bewildered that Harry Potter was asking him to go into his best friends room and wake her up.

'Yeah. I mean you have gone in her room before. On the night you went to talk to her with your plan' Harry smirked at the bewildered expression on his enemy's face. 'Go on ,Malfoy. When you come down I will have your breakfast ready' Harry chuckled as Draco went up the stairs.

'What am I doing?' Draco asked himself as he went to knock on Hermione's door.

'Come in' she called in a sleepy voice and in went Draco. He had liked Hermione's room even better than his own. It looked so quaint and comfortable. Draco's eyes landed on the girl sitting up in the bed. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts and was blinking the sleep out of her eyes ,looking up to see who had knocked.

'Draco Malfoy!' She squealed 'What are you doing in here?'

'Potter told me to wake you up' Draco replied looking blatantly at Hermione as she tried to cover herself up with the duvet.

'Did he now? I am going to kill Harry!' Hermione almost screamed.

'I would advise you not to do that' Draco replied ,trying to bite back a smile and laugh 'We are going to smuggle the bomb and pistols out of the millitary today and we will need Potter to help us with that'

'Oh no! I forgot. I need to get ready and then get downstairs fast before you and Harry finish the breakfast' Hermione said ,getting up and walking over to her beaded bag ,from which she pulled out a pair of jeans and a tight fitted top. 'Can you get out now ,so I can change'

'No I don't think I will' Malfoy replied cheekily.

'Why?' Hermione asked ,rolling her eyes.

'Because I love riling you up' he replied again as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Well I don't, so get out right now' and with that she pushed Malfoy out of her room and slammed the door in his face ,smiling slightly before getting ready.

A few minutes later, she came downstairs wearing skinny jeans and a pink zip-up jumper.

'Do I recognise that outfit?' Harry asked ,looking at Hermione.

'I wore it that night/day when we saved Buckbeak and Sirius using the timeturner' Hermione said. 'I found it and thought that I should wear it for old time's sake'

'Sirius Black? Buckbeak? Time turner?' Draco asked. 'What?'

'Third year' Harry replied before tucking into his breakfast.

'So, have we got everything we need?' Hermione asked the boys.

'Yes' Draco said 'I checked before you came down the stairs'

'Right okay. Good luck you two. If you need anything send a patronus to me and I will apparate to you guys' Hermione said hugging Harry and then giving an awkward sort-of hug to Draco. 'Let's go!'

The three of the apparated.

Hermione was watching the scene from a safe distance. Draco was talking to the cheif about being moved up ,while Harry was sneaking into the stores behind him. Harry had retreived quite a few bombs ,when a voice shouted.

'Cheif! The stores! Someone is in there'

The cheif turned around and saw the black-haired boy loading a black bag full of their weapons ,but at that precise moment Draco knocked him to the ground and ran inside to help Harry pack a bottomless bag with any kind of weapon they could need. What they didn't see, was a hoard of soldiers marching towards them. Hermione could see the army marching and tried to warn her colleagues but they couldn't hear her. She couldn't send a patronus because any wizard watching would see. The army was getting closer. She ran out of her hiding place after casting a disillusionment charm on herself. The next thing that happened was so fast she could barely make out what it was.

Draco and Harry had got all the weapons they needed and were about to get out of the store ,when they got out to a whole army of soldiers surrounding them with their guns held high ,pointed at them. Before they knew it bullets were fired at them and blackness took over them.

Hermione ran through the shower of bullets ,casting a sheild charm over herself and the bodies and levitated them above the floor slighty so she could move them. She couldn't do anything though ,not yet, she needed a diversion. Just then a loud bang erupted on the other side of the grounds. The soldiers loooked back. Hermione held onto her friends and apparated ,tired and worn out.

* * *

Draco blinked. He could feel a wet cloth being applied to forehead. It felt cool and comforting while another hand was touching his hair. He opened his eyes. Hermione granger was looking worriedly at him while sponging his forehead.

'Draco' Hermione said ,eyes widening with surprised happiness 'You're awake'

'Yes, I believe I am. What happened? How did we escape? I thought we were goners. Where's Potter? He is allright , isn't he?' Malfoy was fretting.

'I'm allright. You got the worse cuts and marks on your face arms and torso. Hermione healed them. And as for what happened, Hermione ran towards us, grabbed us and apparated while the soldiers were looking the other way.' Harry explained walking into Draco's room. 'She has been fretting for the past few days and has hardly eaten anything ,blaming herself for your situation. I've told her it-'

'It was though' Hermione exclaimed 'If I hadn't hesitated and had been situated much closer to you two then I would reached you earlier. I should have sprinted faster. It's my fault you were knocked out for three days.'

'Granger, it's not your fault. We should have been checking to see if any soldiers had noticed us ,but anyway we got what we needed and are now much closer to defeating the Dark Lord than any other man living today and it's because f you that I am sitting here right now or me ,and Potter, would've been bleeding to death on the battle grounds of those foolish muggles' Draco said ,sitting up in bed 'So thank you'

Hermione smiled and blushed slightly. He was about to get out of bed when Hermione pushed him back down.

'You can't move or your cuts and bruises won't heal properly' Hermione reprimanded.

'But -ohhh' Draco moaned ,looking at Harry for help.

'I can't do anything mate' Harry said shrugging.

'But...Oh ok how long?' Draco asked.

'About three days' Hermione said.

'What?!' Draco shreiked

'Yes' Hermione glared at him until he gave in and slumped on the bed.

The last thing Draco thought of before going to sleep was 'I am not going to make this easy for you ,Hermione Granger'

A/N: How do you like this? Draco is going to be bedridden for three days. This is going to be fun. Pls R and R.


	14. Chapter 14 -Muggle television

A/N: Hey, I'm back! I am really proud of this fanfiction and I hope that you are enjoying it too.

'Granger, I'm bored' Draco moaned for the fifth time that day and it was hardly breakfast.

'Shut up will you!' Hermione albeit screamed ,looking up from her book on Healing spells 'Why don't you call for Harry?'

'Because you are too easy to peeve' Malfoy shot back without missing a beat.

Hermione made a noncommittal noise before returning to her page ,reading the same line for the fifth time. Malfoy was about to protest again when she flung her book at his head.

'If you are so bored that you would do anything then read and learn. Do something useful!' Hermione huffed before going into the kitchen to complain about Draco to him.

Chuckling lightly, Draco watched as Hermione stomped towards the kitchen. He had spent the rest of yesterday calling for Hermione to bring him things upstairs and annoying her so much that she threatened to spear him on the end of her wand. Hermione had got so tired of walking all the way up the stairs when he called her that she moved him to the downstairs sofa that morning ,but was now fiercely regretting it.

A few minutes later, Hermione came back into the living room smiling slightly. Harry just gave me the best idea to subdue you: the television.

'The what?' Draco asked ,utterly disappointed that Hermione had found a way to make him occupied.

'Television' Harry repeated ,arriving with breakfast 'Don't worry you will find out soon' Harry turned to Hermione 'Are you going to eat here?'

'Nah, I'll leave you two boys to finish the porridge. I will grab a crepe form Love Crepe and wrap it up on the way to Currys PC World' Hermione replied ,taking names of the shops to confuse Draco -payback for his annoying attitude.

'Alright, but be careful' Harry called as the door slammed hard.

(A/N: I don't think I explained this to you but Harry and Draco are supposed to be abroad and cannot be seen in wizarding public otherwise they will be bombarded with questions about their mission ,which is why they can't go)

* * *

An hour later, Hermione came into the house with a triumphant smile upon her face.

'Did you get it?' Harry asked ,getting up from the couch Draco was lying down on.

'Yep' Hermione replied.

'Now can I see it?' Draco asked.

'Yes I will just start it up' Hermione replied ,taking out a small box from her pocket before enlarging it so it was a fairly large television.

'You overdid yourself' Harry commented 'That is double the size of the one the Dursleys had'

'Well, I thought that we should treat ourselves. I even got several tubs of ice cream to eat while watching the CDs.' Hermione said after waving her wand at the television and taking out all the CDs she got.

'I got about two Marvel movies ,which I thought that teenage boys would like but ,as something new, I got one or two of my favourites' Hermione started laying them out in front of Draco.

'But what are these, and what is that?' Draco asked pointing at the new additions to his house.

'It will show you moving pictures which will tell you a story. It is what all muggles do to keep themselves entertained' Hermione explained. 'I thought that you could do with a muggle addition to your life ,especially as you are to be bedridden for another two days ,at least'

'Okay... how do we start this?'

'Like this' Hermione said ,placing a CD in and turning it on before going upstairs to read peacefully.

* * *

At lunch, Hermione closed the television.

'But I was watching that!' Malfoy shouted at her.

'Such a moody child you are ,Malfoy. Too much television isn't good for your eyes. You should rest your eyes and give your brain some work to do while we try to find a way to break in to your Manor'

'But can't I just finish that scene' Draco almost begged.

'No' Hermione said ,wagging her finger at him. Harry came into the room at that precise point and smiled at the scene before him. Hermione was really good for Malfoy.

'I see you have got him controlled'

'Yes, I have. Now let's chew on your delicious drumsticks ,while we carry on with our mission.'

'Oh alright' Malfoy said.

'Good' Hermione replied ,placing herself on a couch nearby. 'So Malfoy, do you know any secret passageways that could lead us underneath the Manor'

'Yes, in fact there is one half-finished one that leads to the hallway ,but it won't get us all the way under the drawing room' Malfoy replied.

Harry watched the two adults before him. For being the two brightest students in their year, they really were blind when it came to each other. They clearly liked each other ,but each was afraid to admit it. Hermione's expression when Malfoy was hurt gave her away completely and Malfoy's desire to stay with her and start conversation with her ,even if they lead to arguments, made it obvious to anyone seeing it. He wasn't the best matchmaker though. He had no experience. Maybe he could get some outside help? Ginny must have noticed something different in Hermione. Maybe Hermione had mentioned Draco ,obviously not his name, but him when she was at their place. He would see what Ginny had to say about two enemies getting together.  
He would write to her today.

'Harry are you listening? What do you think?' Hermione asked.

'Um yes' Harry replied.

* * *

Dear Ginny,

How are you? I am alright here. We have accomplished the first part of the plan already ,but I can't give you details. Not in an owl and not until this ordeal is over with.

Hermione is alright ,although a bit lovesick. She has an obvious crush for the other boy living here. I'm not sure if she mentioned him when she was at your place before. Anyway, he certainly likes her back but each of them are in denial.

Could you help me out here. I have no experience with this kind of thing ,but I'm sure that you discussed this kind of thing with your giggling girl-friends. Tell me if you can help? Please.

Love Harry

'Yes, that was enough' Harry thought. 'Not too much, not too less. Ginny should be able to help him. He would just have to wait for her letter now.' He took a deep breath and went to sleep.

A/N: I am a bit unsure where this going ,but I hope you like it. Can you please give me ideas and Review. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15 -Ginny's advice

The next morning Harry awoke with the sound of an owl pecking on his window. He groaned as he got up from his comfy position on the couch and went to allow the owl in. The moment he saw whose the owl was, he was suddenly wide awake and started tearing open the envelope.

Dear Harry,

I am allright here ,though I miss you a lot. It is really quiet and lonely.

Anyway, about your letter, yes Hermione did mention the other inhabitant of your hideaway -too much perhaps. She kept on blushing whenever his name was mentioned. I was actually trying to figure out who he was ,because it is obvious that she has a crush on him ,however minor. Every single day we would mention the mystery man at least once. By just two weeks at my house, I know quite a lot about the mystery man. I will send you a copy of my facts on him.

About the matter on how to help them, leave them alone together for as long as you can and mention the idea to each of them separately so that each of them accept their liking for each other. This should help.

I miss you a lot

Love Ginny

P.S. Send your letters by the flew

Harry read the letter. He knew that Ginny's ideas were probably useless in this situation. She doesn't know who the person is. She doesn't know that he was the one who murdered millions of innocent people. But she couldn't know that. No. Harry looked in the envelope again to find another peice of paper with facts that Ginny knew about Malfoy.

Mystery man:  
-blonde hair  
-grey eyes  
-Hermione's age  
-Not in Gryffindor  
-From school  
-Rich  
-Perhaps likes Hermione

Harry was surprised at how much Ginny knew. It was a surprise that she hadn't guessed who it was. Maybe she didn't believe that Hermione could ever have a crush on a Malfoy. Well, she had a point if she did think that. Harry would have never believed it if someone had told him and he had not seen Hermione and Draco in person. Well, there was nothing anyone could do about love. Sometimes the sweetest fruit is the hardest to get. Harry sighed as he got up from his bed. He better write back to Ginny.

Hey Gin,

Thanks for that. I will try and see what I can do and perhaps update you if something happens.

Miss you too

Love Harry

Harry tramped down the stairs after flooing the letter to Ginny. He needed to make breakfast for the other two and himself -he was feeling peckish.

A/N: I am so sorry that this is so short ,but I really don't feel like writing much today and don't want to do a shoddy job. So here it is. Only about 500 words. I'm sorry if you were expecting more. Btw, I have posted a new fanfiction. Check it out on my profile if you are interested and R & R.


	16. Chapter 16 -Hermione's feelings

'No' Hermione said bossily switching off the television.

'What's wrong with you ,woman? First you ask me to watch these movies all day and then you suddenly ban me from watching them the next' Malfoy complained.

'Yesterday, you were ill and needed rest as you did for the past three days ,but today you can put your feet on the floor and start to help us rather than lazying around' Hermione instructed 'So get up. UP! We need you to be fully well today ,as you are going to have to be able to make food on your own today. Me and Harry are going to enlarge that secret passageway under the Manor'

'Do I have to?' Malfoy moaned.

'Yes' Hermione said ,before turning towards the door 'I want you downstairs in ten minutes or I will drag you down the stairs'

She marched down the stairs and into the kitchen ,where Harry was making pancakes.

'Are you nervous?' Harry asked as she walked up to the table and sat on a chair.

'No...well yes but also no. I mean I'm excited but also a bit nervous' Hermione explained.

'Me too' Harry said. 'This is really quite undercover but ,if this goes well, then in about two weeks I will be facing Voldemort. Scary but exciting too.'

'I just hope this works out' Hermione said. 'Think about all the lives we will save'

'I came down here expecting a lovely breakfast but all I see are you two talking Gryffindor.' Draco rolled his eyes as he sat down beside Hermione and Harry laid the table.

'Well, surprise surprise! We are Gryffindor's and we are going to the Manor today so we need all the courage we can pluck up'

'Why do you have to go now?' Draco moaned ,digging into his breakfast.

'Because you are just going to keep postponing it if we wholly listen to you' Hermione replied.

'Now that isn't fair of you. I have only suggested the postponing because you two always seem unsure'

'We never!' Hermione protested before Harry made a dramatic cough by the doorway of the kitchen. She had been so caught up in their petty argument that she didn't notice Harry finish his food and pick up their bags before heading towards the doorway.

'Allright, I'm coming' Harry smirked before leaving the doorway and proceeding towards the door. 'I have no idea what's up with him' Hermione got up and went to the cupboard to keep her magically washed and dried plate as Draco followed her ,his own more manipulative mirk on his face. 'He has been acting so unusual...' Hermione stopped talking as Draco walked up next to her and ,after he placed his plate in the cupboard ,brushed his lips against her cheek. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at a fully smirking Draco. They stared at each other for a few seconds before-

'Hermione' Harry called. 'What is taking you long?'

'Coming ,Harry!' Hermione called ,darting from the kitchen and towards her childhood friend ,completely ignoring his question

* * *

'Hermione, what do you think about Malfoy?' Harry asked.

He and Hermione had been blowing up the rock under the Manor to lengthen the secret passageway ,using muffliato and silencing charms. They had been at it for at least an hour ,when Harry broke the tense silence.

'Why do you ask?'

'Well, you don't seem as put out by his presence these last few days'

'Well, he has changed' Hermione stared 'and should be given a chance at redemption'

'Yes he has changed hasn't he?' Harry commented.

'Why are you so interested in what i think?'

'You are my best friend ,Hermione and this is one of the only times I have been able to talk to you alone since that two week leave that you took'

'Well I think that ever after this is over we shouldn't cut all ties between us and the blonde ferret. He had been so nice to us and worked so hard to get us to trust him. He has even refrained from saying the word to me.' Hermione got lost in her thoughts at that ,staring into space. Harry smirked.

'I stand at what I said before. He likes you ,Hermione Granger and I think that you certainly like him' Harry thought before getting up and continuing their task.

Three hours later, Hermione and Harry collapsed onto the couch together while a panicked Draco ran into the hall.

'I was so worried' he exclaimed 'you didn't send me a patronus or anything'

'We were scared that the Death Eaters would see it' Hermione explained wearily.

'You still should have found a way to contact me' Draco moaned.

'Oh shut up moaning and get us something to eat. I'm starving.' Harry almost shouted at Draco.

'Oh alright but this isn't over!' Draco warned Hermione ,who shook her head with an amused smile on her lips. Harry smiled at his friend.

'Put something on the tele' Hermione said ,laughing when she saw the look he was sporting. Harry grinned back and dug around in the bag of movies next to him fro a new movie.

By the time Draco came back into the living room ,carrying a tray of pre-cooked drumsticks, Hermione and Harry were already watching the film.

'Hey! You started it without me!' Draco exclaimed.

'Well, you should have arrived quicker' Hermione said with a cheeky smile on her lips ,grabbing the TV remote so he couldn't rewind the film.

'It's your guys fault that I had t get this food' Draco complained ,pouting as he made space for himself on the sofa next to Hermione.

'You look cute when you pout' Hermione smiled. Draco just pouted more and frowned. 'Ok. If you really want to, here is the remote.' Hermione flung the remote to him. He picked it up and rewinded the movie.

'I was watching that!' Harry exclaimed ,acting as if he hadn't seen the exchange.

'Well, you are just going to have to watch it again Potter' Malfoy said before turning his attention to the movie.

A/N: Here we go! I finished the chapter. I was so worried how to carry on when they came back but I got there in the end and just added a lot of random parts. I hope you like it. I found this chapter to be where we see Hermione's feelings buliding. Maybe I should add another kiss? Do you think so? I'll see. Please Read and Reveiw!


	17. Chapter 17 -Thoughts before the battle

Hermione was sitting in the garden ,in an armchair ,trying to read a book but her thoughts were going haywire. In a couple of hours, she ,Harry and Draco would be attempting to get rid of the darkest wizard alive. Her hands were shaking as she tried to read what was written on the page but soon enough she gave up and simply stared at the stars in the sky. They really were beautiful -all of them. Hermione searched the skies until she saw the set of stars she was looking for. The constellation of a Dragon -Draco. She smiled at it. She really did like Draco. Yes, she just accepted it. She liked Draco Malfoy. Why? Now that was a hard question. She just did. Maybe it was his lame jokes or his confusingly cute personality. She didn't know. All she knew was that she liked him and that was that. She started to recognise her feelings two weeks ago when Harry asked her what she thought of Malfoy. That was when she started to understand what Draco exactly meant to her. And after tomorrow, they may not even meet again. He would go away and not want anything to do with Harry or her. Just the thought brought tears to her eyes. Wow. She really was doomed. Oh no! Here he comes. I better pretend to read

* * *

Draco was watching Hermione through his bedroom window. She was sitting in a deck chair while watching the stars. She really was beautiful. The wind was rushing through her brown locks of hair and her face was sightly pink with the cold. She had a book propped up in front of her but he could tell that she wasn't exactly reading. She must be worried about tomorrow. Probably about Potter. She would never worry about him. Not a man who had the Dark Mark branded into his arm. Not a man who was part of the association that killed her parents. Draco sighed. He really was doomed. He was in love with a woman who would never like him. He wanted her to get to know him at the least ,give her a chance to like him, and so he did. He formulated this plan to kill the Dark Lord in such a way that the help of the two Gryffindors would be needed ,meaning that he would be able to ask Potter and Hermione for help. Potter had been asked to come because he was the one who ultimately had to defeat the Dark Lord and to keep Hermione company. He sighed. This whole thing just made it harder to let go of her. Draco saw Hermione shiver down on the lawn. She had no blanket. The idiocy. He better go give her one.

* * *

Hermione noticed some movement at the front door. It was Draco. Uuh! He is probably going to make her go inside. She smiled. He couldn't get her to go inside if she was asleep. Closing her eyes and neutralising her face, Hermione started to breath heavily and pretend to sleep.

Draco saw her asleep on the deckchair and smiled. She looked beautiful even in her sleep. After tucking her in with the blanket he stopped to stare at her. Then without thinking, he placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead and as he stared at her allowed himself to pretend that she was his. That she was going to wake up in a minute and smile widely at him before kissing him on the nose and asking him what he wanted that day. But the fantasy died away after a few seconds and ,muttering something incoherent under his breath, he got up and went away.  
A making sure that he was gone, Hermione opened her eyes and smiled. She wondered what that was all about. It was probably the unusually caring attitude that came up before a battle. She took a deep breath inhaling Draco's tantalising smell from the blanket before snuggling up and falling asleep ,a smile still lingering on her lips.

* * *

Harry watched the whole thing from his perch upon the windowsill. He knew for the past week the feelings brewing between his companions were growing. He would've liked to take all the credit for it but he knew that it was mostly their doing. For the past week they were cozying up together while watching all the movies; they were flirting nonchalantly and were backing each other up on everything the other said. Sometimes Harry wondered whether they didn't even know whether they were doing it. It came so naturally to them. Harry loved to see them come together so succinctly but the battle was tomorrow and either one of them could die or get badly injured ,probably lose their memory. A deadened feeling swept across Harry. He hated battles and fights even though he should have been used to them by now. Every single time, he did it simply to save someone he loved or cared for. He sighed. He had written a letter to Ginny ,telling her that tomorrow was the day and in it were three envelopes that would only open if either of them died. Harry had not received a reply yet and was only dreading that it would not come. He watched as Draco kissed Hermione chastely and only hoped that he could be doing the same to Ginny.

A/N: This must be slightly below your expectations when you expected another chapter but I really wanted to get to the interesting part. If you are wondering, this is set a week after the chapter before this. Shows the ultimate outcome of the week spent with only them three in the house ,planning. Unless I decide otherwise, there are only three more chapters left ,including the epilogue. If any of you guys want to send chapters (I don't know how this works out tbh) to me about what happened in this week I have left out then you are welcome to do so and I will post them as an extra chapter for all to see. You will get the credits ,of course. Please Read and Review.


	18. Chapter 18- the Battle

Hermione woke up the next morning in a daze. As she yawned and prepared to get up, she noticed that she was wearing a blanket. Snapping her eyes open, she looked down at the blanket. It wasn't hers. And then the past night's events came back to her. She blushed as she fingered the place on her forehead where Draco had kissed her. Smiling widely, she picked up her book and the blanket before heading towards the house. Harry was the first who saw her. He was sitting on the couch and staring blankly at his hands. The dreaded look on his face reminded Hermione what day it was. She stopped in her tracks. It could be any of theirs last day.

'Hermione? You alright?' Harry said ,noticing another presence in the room.

'Yes, yes. I'm alright' Hermione replied flustered 'I need to g give this blanket to Draco' With that, she rushed up the stairs ,taking them two at a time. When she got to Draco's room, she didn't even bother to knock, she just barged in. Draco was standing by the window and staring out at the landscape. He had a distant look on his face. Hermione walked up to him and stood beside him staring out at the landscape with him.

'I'm sorry' He said after a few moments ,the only sign he'd made acknowledging that Hermione was with him.

'Abut what? You've been nothing but kind to me all these weeks. In fact, it was me who shouted at you-'

'I was meaning about school' Draco said.

'You have been worrying about that. Haven't me and Harry showed you that we have forgiven you. We understand that you were young. You didn't have a choice' Hermione reassured him. 'You shouldn't worry about that'

Draco ignored Hermione's words and just stared out at the scenery.

'The world is a beautiful place ,isn't it? The way that the circle of life works. The destined victims are preyed upon and are destined to die ,however hard they try to escape their destiny. The way that a specific rabbit has been destined to die from the moment it is born.' Draco said in an offhand, dreamy manner.

'But you aren't one of those animals.' Hermione started ,panicking now 'Draco, you aren't going to die today. You are good. You are going to help us kill the darkest wizard alive and save millions of other lives. You are not a victim ,not today' Draco just carried on staring outside at the scenery 'Are you listening to me ,Draco Malfoy?' Hermione grabbed Draco's chin and swung his face to face face her.

The moment she did that, the aura in the room changed. Draco stared ,surprised, into her eyes and she stared right back. Their gaze delved into each others eyes. Then quickly and softly, Hermione captured his lips with her own. This time was better than the last. They knew what they were doing ,who they were kissing and would not have stopped if Harry hadn't chosen that exact moment to remind them what day it was. Breaking apart, they smiled sheepishly at each other.

'Don't die' Hermione whispered.

'We better go downstairs' Draco also whispered before leading the way down the stairs.

'You guys do know that we have to go in several minutes' Harry fretted as they appeared at the staircase.

'Yeah' Hermione croaked before clearing her throat and carrying on 'We were just-'

'Well, come on we need to go!' Harry rushed.

'What about the pancakes that I made for everyone?' Hermione insisted.

'Oh, alright. Wrap them up in a roll and take them on the go.' Harry hurriedly said ,rushing off to the kitchen.

'Why are you rushing so much? We still have a few moments until we have to rush.' Draco asked ,confused.

'Harry likes being before the time' Hermione said ,shaking her head 'Come on, or you won't meet his expectations'

* * *

Half an hour later, they were under the Manor in the tunnel they had made.

'You guys made these tunnels double in width but they are still too low' Draco complained as he crouched through the tunnel. Being six inches taller than Harry and Hermione, was not a benefit in all circumstances.

'Well, how were we to know that you wouldn't fit' Hermione defended. Draco growled ,which caused Hermione to giggle.

'Are we underneath the drawing room ,Potter, because I really do not want to be crouching any longer' Draco snapped.

'I think so ,but I can't be sure. My scar hasn't reached breaking point yet.' Harry replied.

'Let's walk a bit more' Hermione encouraged them. 'Are death Eater meetings loud?'

'No ,on the contrary, unless someone is being tortured, the place is deathly silent' Draco replied. Then suddenly female shrieks filled the room above them.

'Is that it?' Hermione asked. But Draco didn't say anything. The shrieks sounded a lot like a person he knew. 'Draco?' He had gone deathly white.

'Do you know who it is?' Harry asked ,stopping to ask Draco. He nodded ,his face ashen-white.

'My mother' At that the shrieks became louder. Draco scrambled towards Hermione's beaded bag. 'We should do it now. Above here is surely the drawing room.' Pulling the bomb out of the bag and handing a revolver to each of his companions.

'Let's do this' Harry said ,lighting the bomb with his wand and casting a shield bubble over all of them.

There was a loud BOOM! and the female shrieks ceased replaced by moans of none other than Voldemort. As the dust cleared, Hermione noticed that Voldemort's body was writhing while sitting on a sort-of throne at the head of the room and the rest of the Death-Eaters were staring at him blankly other than Narcissa Malfoy. She had fallen down into the hole made by the trio and was 'still alive and would live' as Draco said. Hermione and Harry climbed up to the surface ,followed by Draco. The Death Eaters were taking it quite slow ,but the moment Draco was in sight a snarling voice spoke from the crowd.

'You traitor! How dare you. I knew that something was wrong the moment you stopped coming to the meetings ,but the Dark Lord was too hopeful to listen' Lucius Malfoy snarled.

'And the Mudblood! Do you remember? She was tortured right here in this house!' Bellatrix cackled 'What I wouldn't do to repeat the experience?' Bellatrix started to approach the trio. Hermione gulped as she prepared to perform the unique and arduous spell. Glancing at Draco to make sure he was doing the same they shouted in unison 'Manere!' A translucent barrier formed between the Death Eaters and the trio with Voldemort. Keeping the barrier in place, Hermione looked over her shoulder to Harry 'Remember to wait until Voldemort has recovered' she reminded him before turning her attention back to the Death Eaters ,who were now physically trying to break through the shield.

'You traitor!' Bellatrix shrieked at Draco 'Allow us through!' Beads of sweat formed on Draco's temple.

'Quickly Potter!' Draco shouted in desperation as Voldemort's moans decreased in intensity. Nagini ,who had begun to approach Harry, suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke and Voldemort's moans ceased. Harry readied himself for the attack.

'Riddle' He spoke.

'Ah Potter, we meet again' Voldemort spoke in a deathly whisper. 'And you have a new accomplice. Draco'

'I do' Harry replied ,raising his wand and pointing it at Voldemort

'Foolish Potter. Draco. You two had ,still do, have a chance to come to my side' Voldemort bribed 'Come to my side and I will honour you beyond all my other followers' At this Bellatrix gave a disagreeing shriek. 'Shut up ,Bella. All of you, stop fighting against the shield' The Death Eaters instantly obeyed him. Draco and Hermione lowered their wands and turned their attentions to Harry and Voldemort.

'You think that we want to join you and uphold your prejudiced ideas. No thanks. We have been spending the last few weeks formulating a plan to bring your downfall. We wouldn't do that and then join you. Don't worry about us. It is you who has to worry. You are vulnerable ,Tom, you have no Horcruxes do hide behind anymore.'

'I may not have Horcruxes but I still am the most powerful wizard alive' Tom shot back.

'Let's see about that' Harry said. There was a firework of colours as Harry and Voldemort's spell collided with each other. A loud crack, a sizzle and a puff of smoke later Voldemort had fallen to the floor and-

'Dead!' Harry announced grinning at Hermione.

'Draco, we did it!' Hermione squealed ,rushing to where Draco should've been but instead she saw his body lying on the floor in front of her. Hermione gasped and tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. He can't be dead...he can't be...

A/N: I think that this is the longest chapter I have ever written. How do you like it? One more chapter and then an epilogue. Hope that you are counting down. I am. Please Read and Review!


	19. Chapter 19 -Draco dead?

Hermione stared at Draco's blank face. He was connected to so many life saving magical devices that she wanted to cry. The healers had already told her that he may not make it. The potions forced down his throat were helping him but he was weak and there was a chance that he wouldn't make it. Hermione knew ,however, that he was a fighter and that he would survive. One thing was nagging on the back of her mind ,though. When she had found him in his room, he had wanted to die, he had expected that to be his last day. Why? Did he know something? Was he hiding something from them this whole time? Hermione's first thought was that he wouldn't and couldn't have done that but then doubts started slipping through her resolution. Rubbing his hand as he lay there, Hermione simply thought how helpless he looked surrounded by a bubble head charm and magical devices. One tear rolled down her cheek.

'Hermione' Harry announced ,walking into the ward 'I have just lead Narcissa Malfoy to a ward of her own. She will survive but has many severe cuts and has been a victim of the imperius curse more than once' Harry sat next to Hermione on a chair ,while Hermione simply nodded. 'He will be fine ,Hermione. Just so you know, I went home to talk to Ginny like you told me and she insisted that she came here' Harry looked sheepishly at his feet as he said the last sentence.

'Is she here?' Harry nodded. 'You can let her in ,if you like. I don't think that this will be kept quiet and it is best that she hears it from us.' Hermione smiled as Harry went to let Ginny in the ward. He really was scared of her in the best ways.

'Hermione!' Ginny whispered loudly as she entered the room. 'Harry didn't tell me much. Only that you were in the hospital next to the bed of' Ginny looked at Draco 'So it's true? I thought it was a joke. What is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be in Azkaban? Did he get away? Did you guys curse him or something? Will you go in jail for that? Is that why you are hoping that he will survive?...'

'Ginny...can you please...shut...up' Hermione said with her hands over her face.

'Are you alright ,Hermione?' Ginny asked. But Hermione didn't answer she just kept her head in her hands.

'She is slightly distressed' Harry said 'With everything going on and all' Harry gave Ginny a pointed look and nodded his head at Draco. 'She also has something that she wants to tell you' Ginny looked confused for a minute before her eyes widened and realisation dawned upon her.

'You don't say ,Hermione is Malfoy? Is he really...' Hermione cut her off

'Harry, go check on Mrs Malfoy ,while me and Ginny talk'

'Okay, good luck' Harry almost whispered as he went out.

'Okay, Ginny' Hermione said ,taking a tighter hold on Draco's hand and beginning her story ,from the very beginning...

* * *

The last thing Draco remembered was an excruciating pain in his midsection before everything went dark. He was lying down in a very uncomfortable position and tried to move onto his side but was unable to. He blinked. Everything was blurry and ... blue? He blinked again. The first thing he noticed was that a bubble head charm had been performed on him ,so everything around him was slightly deformed from shape and it took him some time before he noticed that he was in a hospital bed and the reason he couldn't move was because of the many charms holding him in place. He then noticed that someone was holding his hand...Hermione? She was talking to the she-weasel about...was it him?

'But why is he like this?' Ginny asked Hermione.

'Apparently the bit of Voldemort that was supposed to die with him ,escaped right before Harry killed him and attacked Draco.' Hermione started to tear up 'The healers say that right now Draco's soul is fighting against Voldemort's and it is said that if Voldemort's soul wins...' Tears started to roll their way down Hermione's cheeks 'Draco will die' Hermione started full on crying while the she-Weasel tried to comfort her.

'Don't worry. Malfoy is strong. He will get through it. He got through Voldemort's reign. I'm sure he will be fine'

'He got through the war because he wanted to'

'What do you mean? He wants to survive ,aswell'

'I don't know Ginny. Before we started for our journey today, I saw him staring out of his window and he was making it clear to me that he didn't expect to live another day. I don't know what that means though. Will he be alright?' Hermione sobbed. Draco's heart was thumping loudly. He was surprised that Hermione couldn't hear him.

'Did you two kiss?' Ginny asked after quite a silence. Hermione looked surprised.

'What!' she exclaimed 'I mean, why do you ask?'

'Well, you have very very strong feelings towards him' Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Ginny cut her off 'I'm a girl. I can sense your feelings. I was wondering what would have caused your feelings to excelate to that level. Then I thought...well you get it. So did you?'

'Yes, but it...'

'So he likes you back. Hermione he would never die if he likes you. You don't need to worry. Love is the strongest source of magic' Ginny said ,jumping on the gun.

'I don't know ,Ginny. He's Draco Malfoy. He must have just been using me as stress relief or something. I bet he still thinks of me as a Mudblood.'

Draco lay stunned at Hermione's last word. Did she still believe that he was putting on a facade for all these weeks. The intensity of her words put him back to sleep. He would show her...a bit later.

Author's Note: Okay, maybe I will be writing two more chapters instead of just one. *sheepish smile* This chapter should have been longer as well ,but I really wanted to post before next week. So here we are...two more chapters. Please Read and Reveiw. Thankyou! :)


	20. Chapter 20 -Together at last

The next time Draco woke up, the first thing he saw was a pale hand over his face and the voice of Ronald Weasley.

'U sure he is alive?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, he's breathing' Harry said 'Stop trying to kid me. I can see his torso moving'

'I still can't see how Hermione can like the idiot' Ron said 'He bullied us for seven years'

'I don't see why you can't at least try and be sorry for Hermione' Harry said reproachfully 'She really does like Draco and anyway, he's changed' Draco was surprised. Who thought that Harry thought so highly of him?

'Draco?' Ron asked with disgust 'When did you start to be on first name basis with him?'

'It has been a while' Harry replied curtly 'We were living in the same house for more than a month and we dealt with it like adults unlike you'

'Oh alright' Ron sighed ' I will put in an effort but this is just for Hermione'

Harry smiled gratefully at Ron and Draco groaned internally. It was obvious that Weasley was putting up a facade. The moment he woke up Weasel would probably start joining him again.

'The press is going to have a field day' Ron said on a lighter note 'The day that Harry Potter comes out of hiding, Voldemort dies and he is seen fraternizing with one of the enemy'

Harry laughed.

'Yes, I wonder what story they are going to cook up this time'

Draco zoned out from the conversation and fell into a stupor.

* * *

'Draco...Draco...wake up...please...for me...or...for your mother' Those were the first words Draco heard when woke up for a third time. Those words and a minuscule hand squeezing his own. He didn't open his eyes immediately but noticed that he could move again. 'The healers have said that if you don't wake up in the next hour or so there is a large chance that you...you won't' Hermione ended her sentence in a whisper. Draco turned on his side and snuggled up towards Hermione.

Hermione ,shocked, exclaimed 'You're awake!'

'I'm sorry ,Miss Granger, but you will have to leave the room while we do some checks on Mr Malfoy.' a female Healer told Hermione.

'Can't I stay?' Hermione asked the Healer but she shook her head and Ginny eventually lead Hermione out.

'Is my son alright? Is he awake? Did something happen?' Mrs Malfoy ambushed Ginny and Hermione the moment they reached the waiting room. Hermione looked up at Mrs Malfoy and smiled faintly.

'He moved' she said.

'Yeah, but didn't say anything or open his eyes' Ginny said ,to confirm things.

'So he is well?' Harry asked.

'Yes, I think so' Hermione said 'They are just doing checks on him'

At that precise moment, the Healer stepped out into the waiting room.

'Party of Mr Draco Malfoy' she called. Hermione smiled hopefully and walked aside Mrs Malfoy as they followed the healer to the recovery ward.

'So he is alright?' Mrs Malfoy asked the healer.

'Yes. yes, we will just need to keep him here for about two more days to make sure that there are no aftereffects of the advanced potions we have given him'

When they reached the hospital curtained room, Draco was sitting up propped up by his cushions.

'Hey. How long have I been out? These healers are telling me nothing'

'About two days. The newspapers are having a field day.' Hermione said.

'A bit of Voldemort's soul attacked you after he died and it was fighting with your own for control over your body.'

'So I won against Voldy ,again?' Draco joked.

'Yeah you did ,Draco' Harry said ,clapping his friend on the back. 'We were so worried for you ... and we brought your mum back from Malfoy Manor. She is alright now with only a few physical scars, the healers said'

'Mum?' Draco asked 'Are you alright? The cruciatus...'

'Don't stress your mind over it' Mrs Malfoy said but Draco still looked expectantly at her so she carried on 'As you didn't send your latest letter which was due an hour ago, the Dark Lord started doubting your loyalties and asked for me during the meeting to interrogate me on your whereabouts'

'But you didn't know?'

'I didn't...so I think that he just got angry and went to extreme lengths to get any information from me about you. He got a bit carried away'

'He was really losing his mind. What happened to the other Death Eaters?'

'In jail. Azkaban' Ron said. This was the first time he had spoken and he held his hand out to Malfoy. 'And good job on your mission. You defeated Voldy twice.' There was a slight and almost imperceptible chill in Ron's voice. Draco noticed it but decided to act dumb.

'Thanks ,Weasley. I know you must have felt left out from the fun ,but I only had two other bedrooms at my place and I didn't want to tell too many' Draco smiled as warmly as he could to the Weasley. 'As happy as I am at being back, I am feeling very tired and would like to sleep. You can go if you want.'

Draco heaved himself back under the covers and attempted to fall asleep ,but he couldn't so he just lay there. Soon, he noticed that not everyone had left.

'Hermione, are you alright?' Draco asked. She was hovering around the door frame and only approached him when he talked to her.

'Yes, I'm fine it is you we have to worry about'

'Not me. I am all better. Just a bit tired.' Draco noticed the dark circles under her eyes at that point and the unkemptness of her hair. 'You look worse than me. Have you slept at all?'

Hermione shook her head slowly as if scared how he would react but all he did was smile at her. 'You know ,at school, I always envied you, Potter and the Weasel. Your friendship more than anything else. You always had each other's backs and I wanted that. Someone who I could tell all my secrets to without being afraid of them using it as blackmail or telling the whole house' Draco didn't know why he was telling her this but it felt apt. 'One of the reasons I felt inclined to choose you ,even if I could've bribed or asked any other ,less brave, muggleborn was beacuse I knew that you and Potter would work well together and wouldn't go against each other. I think I almost hoped that by the end of it I could have some friends like you did, be what you guys were'

'Oh Draco, you do have friends. Me and Harry have considered you as a friend for at least two weeks now and yes ,I was scared about what would happen at the end of this all, I didn't want to loose you but neither do I want to sever ties with the Weaselys. But now I know that I don't have to choose. Ron will grow to like you and Ginny already has ,apparently Harry was sending her frequent letters for the last two weeks of our escapade. I am sure that the others will like you and if they don't well it isn't my fault. You are very special to me Draco. I wouldn't loose you. Not now...'

Hermione's breath hitched. She wanted to say 'not now I know I love you' but she couldn't get the words out. Draco understood though. As if he could read her mind. Leaning in towards her, he sealed it with a light and innocent though passionate and loving kiss. Hermione got the message and when they pulled away, Hermione snuggled up next to him in his hospital bed. Soon enough, they were both asleep in each others arms. The best sleep they had both had in a long time...

A/N: Well, now only for the epilogue. How did you like the story? Please review. I shall be giving a special thanks to any especially detailed and amazing reviews and reviewers. Any extra chapters you hoped would have happened, could you please send to me. If there are any mistakes could you please tell me so I can rectify them ASAP for other readers. Thankyou for reading my fanfiction!


	21. Chapter 21 -Author's Note and Goodbye

I know that you guys were expecting an epilogue like I said I would give ,but I really can't think of a better ending than the last chapter. I mean, you all know what will happen: Hermione will have children with Draco; Harry will have children with Ginny; one of Hermione's kids will like Harry's; they will go to school; Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco will wave them off and END OF STORY. I didn't want to end so cliche so no epilogue. To those who were really expecting one, I am really sorry but remember that if you ever want to add anything to one of my storys then send it to me and I will add it to my fanfic with your name.

So, this is the end ,isn't it. I would like to thank everyone who has read up to this point and also everybody who has taken time to reveiw.

Here are the names of the ones who reviewed the most:

-SlythindorPrincess92  
-Blue and Bronze  
-Ditte3  
-Pauli Jean Malfoy  
-delia carrano

I thank you all for all your support. It has really helped me get through this epic fanfiction journey. I cannot thank you enough.


End file.
